Silent Children
by Androgene
Summary: Fraser helps out an old friend. Completed a long time ago. Was formerly under Cyberoid13


Name: Lee Sterling a.k.a Cyberoid13  
Title: Silent Children  
Category: Drama  
Rating: PG-13  
  
This is my attempt at writing at fanfic. It's a tad ambitious, a tad sappy,  
and a tad unbelievable, but hey, it's been running about in my head for a  
month now.  
  
Disclaimer: All due South characters belong to Alliance. The bad guys are MINE,  
Amanda, Nadine and original characters are MINE, the plot is MINE, so there!  
This is only for private reading, not public use. And certainly not to be used  
in any manner other than reading.  
  
* * *  
  
Chicago O'Hare International Airport  
Night  
19 December  
  
Lila Carman was tired.  
  
Travelling by air always make her tired, especially with three children in tow.  
Oh, her kids were well-behaved, compared to some she had seen, but whenever  
they travelled to Chicago to visit their aunt for Christmas, they did tend to  
get a little boisterous.  
  
Peter, her oldest boy, played mock battle with his twin brother, Lyon, non-stop  
on the plane to Chicago. Her little girl, seven-year-old Angel, was impatient  
to reach her aunt's house and play with Lollo. She made sure everyone within  
earshot know about it.  
  
At least, all their exertions have tired them out. Lila smiled at the sight of  
her three children snoozing on a bench in the airport waiting area in a pile.  
She loved her children dearly, but right now she was glad for the silence.  
  
Lila glanced at her watch and frowned.  
  
Her sister, Julie Harding, was really late in picking them up. She wondered what  
could have held her up. Lila took out her cellular phone and switched it on.  
Her cellular phone beeped once and automatically switched off on its own.  
  
"Damn," she muttered. "Battery's flat."  
  
She would have to use the payphone. Slipping her cellular phone back into her  
handbag, Lila knelt down in front of her children and gently shook them awake.  
  
Peter was the first to wake. He yawned expansively. "Is Aunt Julie here yet?"  
  
"Not yet, Peter. Mom has to go make a call to Aunt Julie's place. You stay here  
and look after Lyon and Angel, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Mom."  
  
Satisfied, Lila stood and walked briskly over to the row of payphones nearby.  
She has covered half the distance when she heard Peter shouting for her.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Lila spun round immediately in alarm. She saw Peter and Lyon standing up but  
her little Angel was missing. It was right then she knew something terrible  
had missing. Cold fear clutching her heart, Lila raced back to her boys.  
  
"Peter, where's Angel?"  
  
"Some mister took her, Mom." Peter said worriedly and pointed at the exit.  
  
Without hesitation, Lila set off at a dead run towards the exit. Bolting  
through the door, she frantically scanned left and right but there was no sign  
of her daughter.  
  
"Angel!" she shouted futilely, almost sobbing in her terror.  
  
She ran up and down either direction, trying to find her little Angel but  
somehow she had vanished completely.  
  
"ANGEL!"  
  
* * *  
  
District 27 Violent Crimes Squad Room  
Chicago  
The next day  
  
Detective Raymond Vecchio was in a terrific mood. He only has two more cases  
to clear before he could embark on his Christmas leave. It was something that  
doesn't happen often to him.  
  
He walked back to his desk with a jaunty gait, a cup of hot coffee and a jelly  
doughnut, smirking slightly when he saw the prominent stack of open cases on  
Huey's desk.  
  
"Solving any crimes lately?" he asked the work-loaded detective in a cheery  
tone.  
  
Huey only gave him dirty looks before returning to his paperwork.  
  
"Vecchio!" Lieutenant Harding Welsh, head of District 27 Detectives Division,  
called from the door of his office. "Get in here!"  
  
"Can I bring this in?" he asked, pointing to his coffee.  
  
"Just get in here," Welsh said irritably.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Ray strode towards Welsh's office, hoping fervently that Welsh wouldn't assign  
him to a new case at this time of the year. The lieutenant seemed to be frowning  
deeper than usual, which could be attributed to the stacks of paperwork on his  
desk he was trying to clear before Christmas. But Ray really doubted it. To be  
on the safe side, he quickly finished his coffee, burning his tongue in the  
process, and walked into Welsh's office with his best professional attitude.  
  
"You want to see me, sir?" he asked.  
  
"Close the door," Welsh said.  
  
Minutes later, Ray walked out of Welsh's office, with a slip of paper in his  
hand, and not as cheery as he was before the meeting. Then again, he didn't  
know whether to be jumping for joy or groaning with disappointment.  
  
Better to be disappointed, he decided when he reached his desk.  
  
"Why, Vecchio?" Huey asked from his desk. There was definitely a slight smirk  
in his tone. "What's with the glum face?"  
  
Ray knew precisely what Huey was doing and he absolutely refused to raise to  
the bait. Instead he smiled sweetly at Huey and dropped his two open cases on  
his desk.  
  
"What the -?" Huey exclaimed in chagrin. His expression restored Ray's cheery  
mood.  
  
"Lieutenant's orders," he explained nonchalantly. "You're now in charge of a  
sniper's case and a robbery case."  
  
"Damn!" Huey swore.  
  
"You got a problem, you take it up to the Lieutenant. Until then, these cases  
are yours." He turned to leave.  
  
"What about you, Vecchio?"  
  
Ray only shrugged and grinned broadly as he continued walking to the exit.  
Welsh did give him one new case, a very big case, but damn if he was going to  
let Huey know about it.  
  
"Good morning, Ray." He heard a very familiar voice called his name when he  
stepped out of the squad room.  
  
Ray turned, grinning when he saw his best friend in his neatly-pressed red  
serge uniform and navy-blue overcoat walking towards him. He was carrying his  
ever-present Stetson tucked under an arm as always. Following him almost at  
his heels was his Arctic part-wolf, Diefenbaker.  
  
Ray couldn't remember a time that he ever saw the dark-haired, blue-eyed  
Canadian less than clean-shaven and neatly dressed, even under the worst  
circumstances. Actually he could think of one occasion, when he was beaten  
nearly to an inch of his life by mobsters. But compared to the other adventures  
they had, that was practically forgettable.  
  
When Ray first saw him, he thought the man to be nothing more but a goody-goody  
policeman with a pretty face, who strictly followed by the book and didn't  
solve a single case. But after becoming friends, he decided he was just a  
typical Canadian with some not so typical talents.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Benny!"  
  
Constable Benton Fraser of the R.C.M.P, deputy liaison officer at the Canadian  
Consulate, stopped in mid step quizzically.  
  
"It's not Christmas yet, Ray."  
  
"I know that," Ray gave him a friendly slap on his arm. "Just trying to spread  
a little Christmas cheer around."  
  
Ben looked pleasantly surprised. "That's very nice, Ray."  
  
Ray grinned. He liked having the Mountie around, even though he would never  
admit it to anyone.  
  
He could never forget how down to earth Ben was when he lost his memory  
temporarily. All that swearing which he would never hear the Canadian say when  
he finally recovered his memory, and that impoliteness. He would never tell  
his best friend this, but he kind of missed that Ben.  
  
"So what can I do for you?"  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Actually, it's a Canadian woman who need your help."  
  
"Is she pretty?"  
  
"She's married, Ray." Ben admonished primly.  
  
"Okay," Ray replied. He wondered why his friend has to be so touchy about  
this sort of things. "So why does she need my help?"  
  
"Her name is Mrs Lila Carman," Ben began. "She came into Chicago from Ottawa  
last night to visit her sister for the Christmas. However, her daughter Angel  
Carman was kidnapped from the airport moments after they had landed."  
  
"What made her thought her daughter was kidnapped?" Ray asked. "Could be the  
little girl wandered off by herself."  
  
"That would be a possibility, except her twin sons saw a stranger carrying off  
Angel without so much as a by-your-word."  
  
"Make sense," Ray said. "So did she file a report?"  
  
"Yes, she did. Then she came dashing over to the Consulate, begging for help,  
half-crazed with fear."  
  
"And you agreed to help her?"  
  
It was more of a statement than a question, but Ben still felt compelled to  
answer.  
  
"Yes, I did. She was really frantic."  
  
Ray sighed inwardly. Normally, he would grouse about his friend's chronic and  
extreme altruism, but not today. For one thing, he was determined not to let  
anyone or anything dampen his spirits. For another thing, to have your child  
kidnapped a week before Christmas really sucks.  
  
"I'm afraid I won't be able to spare time for it. The lieutenant just dropped  
this major case in my lap, but I'll see what I can do. Who's working on her  
case?" he asked.  
  
"Detectives Huey, I believe."  
  
"I'll talk to him."  
  
"Thank you, Ray. I really appreciate it."  
  
"For that, you're coming over to my house for Christmas dinner."  
  
"Oh, no. I can't possibly do that," Ben replied quickly. Too quickly.  
  
"Why not?" Ray asked with a grin. He knew precisely why not, but he just wanted  
to jibe his stoic friend off-balance.  
  
"You see, your family is rather..." Ben's voice trailed off. He toyed with his  
Stetson's brim as he searched for the word that would only approximately  
described his family. "You know...big."  
  
"So?"  
  
"And your sister...well, she's...she's..." Again Ben couldn't find the word.  
Actually he could, but he didn't want hurt his friend's feelings.  
  
"You know..." he gestured with his hat.  
  
"Actually, I don't know." Ray grinned.  
  
Ben gave him that kind of look, that says 'you're not baiting me'. Then he  
changed the subject very deliberately. "What is your new case about?"  
  
Ray looked about at the people in the hallway before leaning close to Ben's  
ear and whispered conspiratorially, "Top-secret."  
  
In the same kind of whisper, Ben asked, "And you can't tell me anything about  
it?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
Ray watched Ben as he seemed to think it over. Most people have no idea what  
goes on behind that still calm face, but Ray has an idea of some sort. Ben  
was miffed he couldn't tell him about his new case.  
  
Diefenbaker suddenly scrambled to his feet, barking once and wagging his tail  
furiously. Distracted, Ben looked down at his wolf.  
  
"What's wrong, Dief?"  
  
The wolf only ran off down the hallway. Then he heard a familiar voice,  
feminine and clear with a hint of exotic accent, that brought back memories  
of another lifetime.  
  
"Difenbaker?" the voice was saying in astonishment. "It's that you?"  
  
Ben half-smiled at the sight of his wolf wagging his tail at the Chinese woman  
kneeling to scratch him, with a huge briefcase and a luggage resting by her  
feet.  
  
She was still as tall and elegantly built as he had remembered. Her black hair  
was swept back from her face and pinned with a simple plain clip. Her trouser  
suit and overcoat was sombre and elegant, like her.  
  
Then she raised her gaze and smiled when she saw him.  
  
Ben was once again struck by her clearly exotic beauty and the fire in her eyes.  
Besides him, he could hear Ray taking a sharp deep breath. In fact all the  
males in the hallway was staring at her, but she was oblivious to them.  
  
Still smiling, she stood up and walked towards him, briefcase in hand and  
towing her luggage behind her. As she neared him, Ben couldn't help but notice,  
despite her light and artfully done make-up, there was a distinct pale haggard  
cast to her face.  
  
"Constable Benton Fraser," she greeted as she stopped before him. Her manner  
was quieter than he remembered but still as warm. "I should have know where  
your wolf is, you would surely be."  
  
"It's been a long time, Amanda."  
  
"Six years, to be exact."  
  
Ben cocked his head questioningly. "Where is Agent Chardin?"  
  
Amanda's face darkened momentarily. "He died in the line of duty."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," he said sincerely.  
  
"He died for a good cause." Then Amanda turned to his companion questioningly.  
  
Ben belatedly realised he had forgotten to introduce his best friend to her.  
That was how taken he was with her. Mentally, he noted to himself to rein in  
that wayward part of himself as he hastily did the introductions, hoping that  
Ray wouldn't mind the oversight. When he saw the moonstruck look in Ray's eyes,  
he knew the Italian wasn't even aware of his oversight.  
  
"This is Detective Raymond Vecchio, Chicago PD." Ben introduced.  
  
That shook Ray out of his paralysis. As Ben watched in amusement, Ray unleashed  
his Italian charm full-force.  
  
"Please to meet you, Amanda...?" Ray's voice trailed off suggestively.  
  
"Agent Amanda Lee," she replied and offered a hand. "Interpol."  
  
"Interpol?" Ray asked in astonishment as he shook her hand.  
  
He stared at her in disbelief. She didn't seem like the kind of agents he had  
ever met. Then again, he had never met an Interpol agent before. But he thought  
they all looked...the same: inefficient, morons, humourless lot, that sort.  
  
Definitely not this.  
  
"You don't look Interpol," he blurted out. Then realising what he had said,  
Ray winced. "Oh God, I actually said that?"  
  
"You're not the first to make that mistake," Ben replied. "When I first saw her,  
I thought she was kidding too."  
  
"I could always show you my credentials."  
  
"No need for that," Ray said quickly. "I believe you. Because I was just  
assigned to be an Interpol agent's liaison officer. Guess that would be you."  
  
"You're here on a case?" Ben asked.  
  
Amanda nodded. Her smile vanished and she became serious, even professional.  
  
"Not the same case, I hope."  
  
"Still the same, I'm afraid."  
  
"Did I miss something?" Ray asked.  
  
"Not really, since it was and still is top-secret." Ben replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, Detective Vecchio."  
  
"Ray," he supplied.  
  
"All right, Ray, since you're assigned to be my liaison officer. Could we have  
a meeting with your superior officer right now?"  
  
"Why not? Step right this way."  
  
"I better get back to the Consulate," Ben said, putting his Stetson onto his  
head. He turned to the Interpol agent. "If you need my help anytime, Amanda -"  
  
"Don't worry," she smiled. "I'll know where to find you. Thanks, Ben."  
  
"You're welcomed." Ben returned her smile.  
  
Ray suddenly got this distinct feeling that there was something going on  
between them.  
  
He watched closely as they exchanged a warm hug and parted. Ray led Amanda  
into the squad room, keenly aware of the stunned stares she was receiving.  
Smiling broadly, he ostentatiously led her to Welsh's office, making it clear  
to all that she was off-limit.  
  
"Detective," Amanda suddenly said, "are you Ben's friend?"  
  
"His very best," Ray replied proudly.  
  
"Good. I've always thought he needs to get out more."  
  
"You've met him before?"  
  
"He was my liaison officer when I was solving a case in the Northwest  
Territories six years ago.What is he doing in Chicago? I thought he was up in  
the Yukon."  
  
"Long story. Take two hours to tell." Ray knocked on Welsh's office door and  
opened it. "Lieutenant, she's here."  
  
"Come on in," Welsh said. He stood, smoothing the front of his shirt,  
preparing to greet the agent. "I'm Lieutenant Harding Welsh."  
  
"Agent Amanda Lee, Interpol," she began briskly and stretched out her hand.  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you, Agent Lee. Have a seat."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Before I begin," Amanda started to say in a very professional and no-nonsense  
voice, "I like you to know my case has been classified top-secret. Meaning  
whatever I'm going to tell you in this room goes no further than the three of  
us here."  
  
"Sound fine with me," Welsh said.  
  
"Will it take long?" Ray asked.  
  
Amanda idly strode to the window and peered out. "If everything goes according  
to plan, everything will come to an end on Christmas' Eve."  
  
There goes my Christmas, Ray sighed inwardly.  
  
She stepped away from the window with a serious expression on her lovely face.  
"I'm here to oversee the closure of a child prostitution syndicate ring in  
Chicago."  
  
Amanda faced them all with her hands clasped before her.  
  
"Ten years ago, Interpol uncovered a child prostitution and pornography  
syndicate in Europe. Agent Jean-Paul Chardin and I were assigned to the case.  
What we had found is that this syndicate ring has ties to another syndicate  
ring here in the US. Following this lead, Agent Chardin and I gathered evidence  
and built a case that would stand in any court. However he died in what  
ostensibly was a bungled robbery in one of our safe houses."  
  
"You don't buy that?" Ray asked.  
  
Amanda shook her head. "No. Our main witness was dead as well and I could  
think of the many sinister characters who wanted to silence him for good."  
  
"How big is this syndicate?"  
  
"A rough minimum estimate: about fifty involved."  
  
Ray shook his head, appalled. "Why would anyone want to do this?"  
  
"It's a very profitable business," Amanda said with disgust. "You get the  
source for little or no money, and you have clients willing to pay big money  
for 'fresh goods'. Thousands of children in Third World countries are  
disappearing in this manner everyday."  
  
"Those bastards are perverts," Ray said angrily.  
  
"Perverts is an understatement," Amanda replied. "The problem is: most of the  
freaks are buyers. The mastermind isn't a freak and he know precisely how to  
run the 'business'. Which was why it took ten years to build the case."  
  
"So who's your new partner?" Welsh asked.  
  
"I work alone," Amanda said simply. "Most of my colleagues wouldn't even touch  
the case. They think it's an impossible task to even slow the industry."  
  
"So you have been working this alone for six years?"  
  
Amanda gave him a look that say 'if not me, then who?'  
  
"So what do we do?" Ray asked.  
  
"I'm here to find the headquarters and bust the ring on Christmas' Day."  
  
Ray whistled. "How long have you been planning this?"  
  
"Two years. I have dedicated friends and allies helping me everywhere." She  
opened her briefcase and took out a thick file. "I have the necessary material  
here for your perusal. To be honest, it's all open material. There's nothing  
top-secret in it. But do look after it."  
  
Welsh looked impressed as he flipped through the file. "Open material and the  
file is already so thick? I can't imagine what the top-secret section look  
like."  
  
"Is there anything else we need to know?" Ray asked.  
  
"Not at the moment," Amanda replied as she locked up her briefcase.  
  
"Then we better get to work," Welsh said. The very tone of his voice indicated  
that the meeting was over. "I hope you'll get those bastards, Agent Lee."  
  
Amanda smiled thinly. "I don't intend to lose."  
  
* * *  
  
Ben dreaded returning to the Consulate and to the backload of paperwork on his  
desk.  
  
It seemed to him that he was doing more paper-shuffling than any real work for  
the Consulate. He was a Mountie, a good one who knew his duties, but Ben knew  
he would rather track a criminal across frozen tundra than sitting behind  
a desk. Still, it was a duty expected of him and he bore it with his usual  
stoicism. After all, he could think of worse duty assigned to him like sentry  
duty. And there was also his superintendent to think of. He didn't really want  
to embarrass her.  
  
Gamely, he sat down at his desk and set to work, filling out forms and typing  
his meticulously detailed reports of events and cases he had helped Ray to  
solve. Especially the one when he had temporarily lost his memory. For some  
reason, Inspector Thatcher seemed particularly concerned about his conduct  
during that adventure.  
  
As he began typing out his report on the computer (yes, he was finally using  
the machine which had been nothing more but a decoration on his desk), Ben's  
mind couldn't help but wander to Amanda.  
  
She had told him in no uncertain terms that she was still working on the same  
case he had helped with during her stay in Canada six years ago. He was simply  
amazed at her dedication and how it seemed to change her.  
  
Ben remembered how she took his breath away when they first met. She had a  
fire, a passion that blazed as strongly as the wildest blizzard in the Northwest  
Territories. Well, that may not be an accurate analogy, but Ben hadn't seen  
wildfire, so he used the next best thing he knew intimately.  
  
The fire was still there, but it was contained and focused. Almost...unreachable.  
Now that he thought about it, there seemed to be a tightly coiled tension  
nestled inside her. Like a ticking bomb waiting to explode. He hoped Ray  
noticed it, but sometimes his friend could be rather blind to certain things  
when it comes to beautiful women.  
  
Working his way diligently down the stack of paperwork, Ben was interrupted by  
a knock on his door. Turnbull poked his head in.  
  
"Constable Fraser? The Inspector wants to see you in her office right now."  
  
"Thank you kindly, Turnbull."  
  
Immediately, Ben discarded his paperwork. Smoothing the front of his uniform  
and straightening his lanyard, he proceeded to his superintendent's office. He  
knocked on her door to signal his arrival before stepping in.  
  
"You wish to see me, Inspector?"  
  
Inspector Margaret Thatcher was seated behind her desk, impeccably dressed and  
groomed in her dress suit. Ben couldn't help but notice the brooch he had gone  
out of his way to search pinned to her lapel. But he was surprised to find Ray  
and Amanda in her office, especially Ray since he had always professed his  
dislike for his superintendent.  
  
"Hello, Amanda. Ray."  
  
"You know her, Constable?" Meg asked.  
  
A bit too sharply, he thought as he stood at attention before her.  
  
"I was her liaison officer back up north six years ago, sir."  
  
"I see." Meg seemed to relax. "Agent Lee has requested for your service in  
this case she is working on."  
  
"Yes, I have some knowledge of her case."  
  
"Frankly, I am not convinced that helping to smash this syndicate will help  
Canada in anyway," she said bluntly.  
  
"I see," replied Ben. He thought about it for a while. "May I speak freely,  
sir?"  
  
"Permission granted."  
  
Ray only rolled his eyes but did not say anything. Ben relaxed his stance and  
began to speak his mind, gesturing with his hands.  
  
"Well, you see, child prostitution has been very damaging to the future  
generation of the human population. There are organisations all over the world  
trying to change the situations, and if a representative of Canada could help  
with the crackdown of this syndicate, it would reflect our country in a very  
positive light."  
  
Ben looked at Meg to see if he had made any impressions on her, but her usually  
impassive face gave nothing away. Resigned, he resumed standing at attention.  
Meg was silent for a long while, studying the handsome Mountie who never seemed  
to lose his look of naive innocence, even under the most trying circumstances.  
He can be very exasperating at times, but she can't fault his chronic do-gooder  
nature.  
  
"How long do you need him?" she asked Amanda abruptly.  
  
"Until Christmas," the Interpol agent replied in the same crisp tone.  
  
Meg considered that, then turned back to Ben. "You're relieved of all duties,  
Constable, until this case is solved by Christmas."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"You're dismissed."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
As she watched with worry in her heart, Ben promptly left her office, with Ray  
following close behind.  
  
"Inspector Thatcher?" Meg turned to Amanda, who was regarding her with a keen  
gaze.  
  
"What is it, Agent Lee?"  
  
"He will not come to any harm, I promise you that."  
  
"It's all right," Meg replied almost airily. "Fraser can take care of himself,  
even in the middle of a blizzard...But I would appreciate it if you do not  
expose him to the...shady side of the crime."  
  
"I get what you mean. He does have that kind of...'air' about him. Thank you  
very much for loaning him."  
  
"You're welcomed."  
  
Meg watched as she left her office with that confident gait of hers. She let  
out a very loud sigh when she was alone once more.  
  
Damn, but she felt as though she had came down on Fraser just now. Then again,  
she was a hard taskmaster. Still...Meg make a mental note to ease up on her  
subordinate.  
  
Not too much, but just a little.  
  
* * *  
  
"So where to now?" Ray asked.  
  
They were all piled in his Riv: Ben in the front with him, Amanda and Diefenbaker  
in the back. He pulled away from the curb and began to drive.  
  
"Well, if you don't mind, I would like to leave my luggage in a hotel." Amanda  
said as she opened her briefcase and switched on her laptop.  
  
"No problem," Ray said. "Which hotel did you make your reservation at?"  
  
"Hotel Inter-Continental."  
  
Ray and Ben took a double-take.  
  
"You're kidding?" the Italian asked.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Well, I suppose that hotel is a touch conspicuous." Ben hedged tactfully.  
"For a police officer."  
  
"How much are you paid?" Ray asked more directly.  
  
"Enough," Amanda replied distractedly.  
  
"This is not fair, Benny." Ray muttered to his friend. "Absolutely not fair."  
  
"I agree."   
  
"That's all you could say?" Ray complained. "She probably earns more than the  
both of us put together, and all you can say is 'I agree'?"  
  
"What else do you want me to say?"  
  
"Something like 'What?', 'It's not fair', you know, along that line."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Ray rolled his eyes in exasperation. "You know, Benny, I hate that 'ah' of yours.  
It's so irritating and ambiguous!"  
  
"You didn't seem to dislike it when you used it to comment on Inspector Thatcher  
after that egg case," Ben pointed out mildly.  
  
"That was different, okay? It was tit for tat, and I only did it to you once.  
But you do it to me all the time."  
  
"Detective," began Amanda.  
  
"Ray, please."  
  
"Sorry, I forgot. I'm not going to stay at the Hotel Inter-Continental."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"For security reasons."  
  
"You know, Amanda, you don't have to take our conversation to heart. We were  
just commenting. Right, Benny?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"I don't follow you," she replied.  
  
Ray and Ben looked at each other.  
  
"You mean you didn't hear a word about our conversation?" Ben asked carefully.  
  
"No. I was busy looking through the updates in my laptop."  
  
Ben exchanged a relieved look with Ray. "Well then, where would you like to  
stay?"  
  
"Some place low-key and with a good security." Amanda looked at Ray. "Do you  
know of any such places?"  
  
Ray thought about it. "Yeah. In fact I know just the place."  
  
With a sharp U-turn, Ray drove his Riv back up the street. In the back seat,  
Diefenbaker whined in complaint as he was tossed about.  
  
"Stop whining, Dief." Ben said sternly. "It's not as though you have never  
been tossed about in a car."  
  
"And you didn't even pay rent for that space," Ray pointed out.  
  
Looking injured, Dief curled up on the seat. He made sure his pitiful act  
was firmly in place as he nudged Amanda's thigh, hoping for some comfort or,  
better still, a little snack. But all she did was to stroke his head absently.  
  
"You should know better than to be begging treats from her," Ben said pointedly.  
  
Deflated, Dief gave up his act...for now.  
  
"Ben," Amanda said, "I better bring you up to date of what have been happening  
so far."  
  
* * *  
  
"Was all that necessary?" Ray asked as they walked across the parking lot of  
the Blackstone Hotel.  
  
"What was necessary?" Amanda asked.  
  
"You know, changing hotels without warning and leaving that piece of twine  
tucked in the crack of the door. Isn't it a bit paranoid?"  
  
"Not really, Ray." Ben began to explain. "They're perfectly logical precautions  
to be taken if you have been working on her case as long as she did."  
  
"I didn't ask you," Ray said irritably. "And how come you know so much about  
it anyway?"  
  
"Let's just say I've told him more than I should during our adventures in the  
Yukon," Amanda replied wryly.  
  
Ray rolled his eyes as they piled into his Riv.  
  
"So where to now?" he asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
"We've to find this person." Amanda pulled out a rap sheet with a photo  
attached and gave it to him.  
  
"Emilio Sotelo. Spanish, age 38. Never heard of him." Ray handed the rap sheet  
to Ben.  
  
"He's a pimp," the Mountie informed him after one glance at the rap sheet.  
  
"How did you know?" Amanda and Ray demanded at the same time.  
  
"It's all in the face," Ben explained.  
  
"Do you know you should never to judge a book by its cover?" Ray asked  
sarcastically.  
  
"In this case, it'll be safe to do so. Logically, we would be searching for  
such people sooner or later."  
  
"Makes sense," Amanda admitted. "My sources informed me that Sotelo is trying  
to break away from the syndicate and he's willing to spill the beans. But he's  
afraid of being killed by the mastermind, so he has gone underground. The last  
anyone saw him was in Chicago. We have to find him."  
  
"Then I know just the person to contact," Ray said.  
  
"Who?" asked Ben.  
  
"A pimp by the name of Reno."  
  
"You know a pimp?" Ben seemed shocked.  
  
"Hey! I don't have that kind of business relationship with him. He's my snitch,"  
Ray explained defensively. "He works for the mobs and for the police occasionally."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Fraser!"  
  
"Sorry, Ray."  
  
* * *  
  
When the Riv came to a halt at the curb, Ben stared at the saloon entrance in  
trepidation before he felt compelled to say something.  
  
"Um, Ray, we're back here again."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"You don't really want to go in there again, do you?"  
  
"Look, the guy's in there. We don't have a choice!"  
  
"Am I missing something?" Amanda asked.  
  
"You see, we've been to this bar twice before. Once when Ray was helping me to  
solve my father's murder -"  
  
"Someone murdered your father?!" Amanda interrupted, shocked.  
  
"Yes. But it's a long story. Takes about two hours to tell. And the second time  
I was here with a Mountie friend, Buck Frobisher."  
  
"And things happened on both occasions?" Amanda guessed.  
  
Ben thought about it. "There was a shoot-out on the first occasion, but not  
on the -"  
  
"Let's go," Ray interrupted.  
  
"All right, Ray." Ben opened the door on his side. He was about to get out but  
he paused. "Are you sure you want me to go in there with you, Ray?"  
  
"It sure beats having you kick the back door down again and be held at gun-point."  
  
"True," Ben admitted. He turned to his wolf. "You stay in the car, Dief."  
  
Dief let out a complaining sound, as Amanda climbed out from Ray's side of the  
Riv.  
  
"Stay in the car means stay in the car," Ben replied.  
  
With that little stern reminder, they left the Riv and entered the bar. The  
moment they were inside, the bartender pounced on them.  
  
"You! Get out of my bar!"  
  
Ray immediately plastered on a big friendly grin and sauntered over to the bar.  
Ben and Amanda followed, the former nodding politely to all the unfriendly  
faces in the crowd while the latter ignored all the shady chracters eyeing her.  
  
"Hey, is this how you greet one of your customer?" Ray said to the bartender.  
  
The bartender growled. "Not to you, Vecchio. Every time you came in here, I  
always have to fix something."  
  
"Twice only."  
  
"Twice is more than enough. I can't even claim insurance because of you!"  
  
"I heard that before."  
  
The bartender's face darkened even more. "Will somebody get him -"  
  
Ben knew where that would lead them and he interrupted hastily. "Kindly excuse  
us, my good man, but we're here to find someone. If you could just direct our  
attention to him, we're willing to forego the fight."  
  
The bartender stared at him mistrustfully, as though he was an alien from  
another world. "Is he always so polite?"  
  
"He's Canadian," Ray explained with a straight face. "They're all like that."  
  
"Who are you looking for?" the bartender asked, throwing the question to Ben.  
  
"Reno."  
  
The bartender pointed to a lone figure, dressed flashily, sitting in the far  
corner booth.  
  
"Thanks, pal."  
  
"Don't wreck my place, Vecchio."  
  
Beaming, Ray walked over to where the pimp sat. Ben and Amanda followed,  
pushing their way through the crowd.  
  
"Excuse us," Ben said politely. "Thank you kindly."  
  
"Nice babe you got there," commented a bald muscled ruffian slyly. "Is she  
hot?"  
  
"She's not my 'babe' and she's not 'hot'. In fact, she's feeling cold in this  
weather," Ben answered politely. "May we pass?"  
  
"Sure, but I sure would like to 'talk' to her."  
  
Coarse laughter greeted that comment. Seeing Amanda's closed expression and  
the dangerous glint in her eyes, Ben decided to escort her. He didn't want to  
have her hurt, but neither did he want her to hurt people. Putting an arm  
protectively about her, he escorted her through the crowd.  
  
Reno O'Brien grinned broadly when he saw Ray approaching him. "Vecchio, where  
have you been, man?"  
  
Ray slid into the seat opposite him. "Solving cases, Reno. You doing well?"  
  
O'Brien gestured to himself. No one could have missed the flashy gold jewellery  
he wore. "What do you think? Come on, have your friends pull up some chairs  
and introduce me to them."  
  
"No problem. This's Benny and that's Amy."  
  
"How do you do, Mr O'Brien?" Ben asked politely as he shook hands with the  
pimp.  
  
"Never better," O'Brien answered but his eyes were on Amanda. "Babe, you got  
a look people would die for. I could introduce you to lots of nice men."  
  
The sharp crack when Amanda dropped her chair against the floor spoke eloquently  
for her.  
  
"She already got a job, Reno." Ray translated without missing a beat.  
  
"Too bad," Reno shrugged. "So what can I do for you?"  
  
"We're looking for someone." Ray unfolded the rap sheet and gave it to  
O'Brien. "Emilio Sotelo. You know him?"  
  
O'Brien frowned as he studied the photograph. "Is he with the mob?"  
  
Ray and Ben looked at Amanda.  
  
"No," she answered.  
  
Ray and Ben turned gazes back to O'Brien.  
  
"Then I'm afraid I can't help you," O'Brien said, returning the rap sheet  
to her.  
  
Ray and Ben eyed Amanda again.  
  
"He's a pimp, like you."  
  
Ray and Ben turned their gazes back to O'Brien.  
  
"I don't keep in touch with every pimp in Chicago, you know."  
  
The both friends looked back at Amanda. Then on a second thought, they looked  
at each other.  
  
"I feel as though I'm watching a tennis match," Ray replied in response to  
Ben's expression.  
  
"I agree."  
  
"I know precisely just well organised you pimps are," Amanda said with a  
pleasant smile.  
  
She beckoned to him to lean closer and whispered something into his ear. As  
both friends watched in interest, O'Brien jerked back, as though he was stung,  
and stared at her in amazement. Amanda never broke her eye contact, the steely  
glint in her eyes speaking more than words do.  
  
"All right," O'Brien gave in. "What do you want?"  
  
"Find Emilio Sotelo."  
  
"Are you kidding? I got a business to run."  
  
"He went underground. I'm sure you can find him. When you do, tell him 'Safe  
Haven' is waiting for him. He'll know what I'm talking about."  
  
"All right, babe."  
  
"Don't call me babe." Amanda stood up, preparing to leave.  
  
O'Brien held up his hands in surrender. "That's one hell of a ba-gal, Vecchio.  
Sure she doesn't need a job?"  
  
"No, she doesn't. Call me when you get him."  
  
"No problem."  
  
In silence, they left the bar. The moment they were outside, Ray couldn't  
contain it any longer. "What did you say to him? Some kind of pimp secrets?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So what was it?"  
  
Smiling mysteriously, Amanda placed a finger on her lips. "It's a secret,  
remember?"  
  
Ray would not give up guessing. "You know, I think it's some kind of  
communication secrets."  
  
Ben thought that over. "It's a possibility, Ray. If you think about it, the  
mobs have their own system of communication, as do the Inuits up north."  
  
"Yeah, smoke signal."  
  
Ben looked puzzled. "What's wrong with smoke signal? It work very well for  
long distance."  
  
"So does the telephone, Benny."  
  
"Actually, not really. You see, -"  
  
"Don't start," Ray warned.  
  
Ben shut up.  
  
Amanda hid her smile of amusement. Their friendly bantering reminded her of  
the interaction between Chardin and Ben so long ago. Her mood darkened at  
the memories.  
  
"Amanda?"  
  
She turned her gaze to Ray who was holding his cellular phone. "Do you know  
someone by the name of Janet Walker?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. She's here in Chicago?"  
  
"At the precinct. She wants to talk to you."  
  
"Then we better head back to the precinct."  
  
* * *  
  
Back at the precinct, Janet Walker was waiting for them. Fraser couldn't help  
but noticed how agitated the older woman seemed when they met.  
  
"Is there anywhere we can talk in private?" Walker asked tightly.  
  
"Right this way."  
  
Ray led them to the viewing section of the interrogation room. Once closeted  
in there, Walked spilled the bad news.  
  
"Starkos broke out."  
  
"Oh God," Amanda muttered. She rubbed the bridge of her nose.  
  
Ben looked grim.  
  
"Is he dangerous?" Ray asked.  
  
"Very," Ben replied. "When Amanda and I were chasing down a witness in the  
Yukon six years ago, Starkos was also hunting the man down. He was a...formidable  
enemy."  
  
The light in his eyes was inward as he recalled the memories. Then to Ray's  
concern, he shuddered briefly before regaining his calm self.  
  
"At least to the very end. He was about to drop down a gouge in a glacier  
when we caught him. He was charged with attempted manslaughter and extradited  
to Germany to serve time."  
  
"That's not all," Amanda said.  
  
"What? You mean there's more?" Ray was aghast.  
  
"He's also a procurer of children."  
  
"A pimp," Ray translated.  
  
"More than that, Ray. He has the knack of finding the right type of children  
for clients with specified tastes," Amanda said that last bit as though it  
was a profanity.  
  
"He's totally immoral, corrupted, heartless and cruel." Walker added. "And  
right now, he has a grudge against Amanda."  
  
"Oh, dear." Ben muttered.  
  
"That's an understatement," Amanda told him. To Walker, she said, "Any words  
of his whereabouts?"  
  
"Our people lost sight of him in France, right outside the Interpol headquarters."  
  
"What?" all three chorused.  
  
"He's mocking me," Amanda declared with the first spark of anger.  
  
"Yes, it does seem that way." Walker said.  
  
"He may be coming to Chicago after you," Ben added.  
  
"Count on it," she answered.  
  
"I hate tourists," Ray groused. "Is there anything we can do?"  
  
"I got his rap sheet," Amanda said.  
  
"Good. Then I can put an APB out on that fellow."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Amanda," Walked said in an appalled voice, "he wants you dead."  
  
Understanding dawned on Ben's face. "Ah."  
  
"Ah?" Ray griped. "That's all you can say when her life is in danger?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ray. But I understand what she is trying to do." Ben turned to  
Amanda. "I don't quite remember it, but is it 'do not startle the snake by  
beating the grass'?"  
  
"Precisely," she said.  
  
"Huh?" Ray asked.  
  
"It's an admittedly direct translation of a Chinese proverb," Ben explained.  
"In essence, you want the criminal's guard to be down when you nail him."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Ray," Ben said reproachfully.  
  
"Now you know how I feel."  
  
"I still think it's a bad idea," Walker said.  
  
"We'll wait for him to strike," Amanda replied. The tone of her voice brook  
no argument.  
  
"Ladies, could I have a word with Fraser in private?" Ray asked.  
  
"We'll wait outside," Amanda said. "Is there a canteen?"  
  
"Yeah, just down the hallway."  
  
The women exited the viewing room, discussing matters. As the door shut, Ray  
turned to Ben with a very serious face.  
  
"We got a problem," he said without preamble.  
  
"I agree," said Ben.  
  
"If I heard that proverb right, how are we going to protect Amanda if she's  
not going protect herself?"  
  
"She's a Interpol agent. I'm sure she can take care of herself."  
  
"Are you willing to bet her life on that?" Ray asked flatly.  
  
Ben thought about it. "No," he said.  
  
"You've encountered Starkos before. You probably know him better than I do.  
What kind of character is he?"  
  
Ben gathered his thoughts and said very quietly, "if there are such things as  
demons, he is one of them."  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"We're in trouble."  
  
"Not us, but Amanda." Ben corrected.  
  
"We don't need to tell her this, but we are going to be her bodyguards. All  
right?"  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"Good. Then it's settled."  
  
They moved towards the door. Ray had his hand on the doorknob when a new  
thought struck him.  
  
"Do you like her, Benny?"  
  
Ben was startled at his perceptiveness. "Ray -"  
  
"I won't tell anyone."  
  
Ben sighed as he looked down at his hat in his hands. When he turned his gaze  
back to Ray, the Italian saw the answer in his blue eyes.  
  
"I do, Ray. And I won't lose her like I nearly did up in the Yukon."  
  
"You won't because I'll be there," Ray said with an understanding smile tinged  
with pain.  
  
Ben knew precisely what Ray was remembering: the loss of his nemesis' sister  
whom he loved dearly. That was one of the few times he had saw the tough city  
cop broke down so completely.  
  
"Thank you," was his simple but equally heartfelt reply.  
  
They left the viewing room and made their way to the canteen where Amanda was  
sipping a cup of hot coffee and studying the screen of her laptop.  
  
"Where's Walker?" Ray asked.  
  
"She left." Amanda fished out a rap sheet and gave it to him. "Here's Starkos'  
rap sheet."  
  
He whistled as he read it. "God. This guy has committed more crimes than I'll  
ever solve."  
  
"Cold?" Ben asked Amanda.  
  
She nodded. "Forgotten how cold it could get in winter. I'm frozen."  
  
"I thought it was a relatively mild winter."  
  
"I'm from a tropical country, Ben."  
  
"What country would that be?" Ray asked.  
  
"Singapore." Amanda drank her coffee, grimacing all the while. "And what I  
wouldn't give for a cup of decent coffee."  
  
"In that case, you're having dinner at my place." Ray pocketed the rap sheet.  
  
"Oh, no. I can't impose."  
  
"I insist."  
  
"I'm a lousy dinner companion."  
  
"We don't mind. So it's settled." Ray took out his cellular phone. "You too,  
Benny."  
  
Ben was about to protest, but Ray ignored him. In a matter of minutes, Ray  
had sent the news to his mother.  
  
"Come on," he urged smugly. "What are you guys waiting for?"  
  
"Well, lead the way." Amanda said, giving in. She switched off her laptop and  
shut her briefcase. "It's been years since I had a home-cook meal."  
  
"This way, lady and gentleman."  
  
"Um, Ray," Ben began hesitatingly.  
  
"You're not backing out of this one, Benny."  
  
"No, of course not. I was wondering if I go over to your house for dinner,  
could I not go over for Christmas?"  
  
"Of course not. You own me several favours."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"You're getting back at me, aren't you?" Ray accused.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
* * *  
  
Dinner with Ray's family was always an overwhelming affair for Ben, which was  
why he rarely accepted his friend's dinner invitation. He never gotten used  
to eating with a large group of people, especially a large group of outspoken  
and exuberant people. Or the multiple conversations and jibing among the family  
as they attacked those they loved. And he never gotten used to the sight of  
Mrs Vecchio and the children feeding Dief all kinds of stuff, ruining his diet  
utterly.  
  
"Uh-uh, Dief." He caught his wolf red-handedly when he tried to eat a spaghetti  
meatballs one of the children tossed to him. "You're on a diet, remember?"  
  
Dief only whined discontentedly and put his muzzle on the floor. He made sure  
to portray the hurt and innocent look of a victim.  
  
"It's not going to work on me," Ben told the wolf.  
  
Another spaghetti meatball came flying from out of nowhere. Before Ben could  
stop him, Dief leapt up and caught it in his mouth. He gulped it down and  
wolf-grinned smugly at Ben. The Mountie shook his head in exasperation.  
  
"If you ever find yourself unfit for police work, don't blame me."  
  
"You know, I like a man who can talk to animals." Francesca told the Mountie.  
  
"He doesn't listen to me always," Ben replied honestly.  
  
"Really?" Francesca asked with wide innocuous eyes. "So what type of animals  
listen to you?"  
  
"Franny!" Ray glared at his sister.  
  
Ben only cleared his throat nervously and fixed his eyes at his plate, a  
slight pink staining his cheeks. He had thought Francesca had stopped her  
embarrassingly blatant flirtation to get his attention, but apparently not. He  
wondered what had got her going again.  
  
"You want some more spaghetti?" Ben turned to his left where Mrs Vecchio was  
attempting to serve Amanda another helping of the pasta.  
  
"No, thank you, Mrs Vecchio." Amanda declined politely.  
  
"Is it not cooked well?" Mrs Vecchio asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh, no." Amanda corrected herself very quickly. "It's very delicious, but I'm  
afraid I'm stuffed."  
  
"You should eat more, Amanda." Mrs Vecchio said.  
  
Ben jumped in quickly. "I'm sure Amanda has eaten her fill, Mrs Vecchio. Asian  
women tend to eat less than their Caucasian counterparts."  
  
"Well, in that case, I'm sure you could use another helping." To Ben's utter  
dismay, Mrs Vecchio gave him another huge serving of the pasta. "You're a  
growing boy."  
  
"Actually, I stopped growing when I was twenty-one." Ben said half-heartedly.  
  
He gave Ray a beseeching look for help, but the detective was too busy trying  
to hold back his laughter. He glanced at Amanda who was covering her lips with  
her napkin, trying to prevent from laughing out loud.  
  
"It's not funny," Ben muttered with a slight touch of glumness.  
  
"Sorry, Benny. Pass me some of that salad, Franny."  
  
"Take it yourself."  
  
"It's out of my reach."  
  
"Well, get up and walk."  
  
Ray spread his arms in protest. "I'm the eldest in the family and this is what  
I get for feeding all of you?"  
  
"Here, you can pass me half of it." Amanda picked up Ben's plate and scraped  
half of the pasta onto her plate.  
  
"I thought you were full."  
  
"I am," she replied wryly. "But I can't let you take the fall for me."  
  
"Thank you kindly, Amanda."  
  
She flashed him one of her mischievous grins he remembered so well, but  
displayed so rarely these days. "You owe me one, Ben. In the form of a dinner  
up in Yukon. Inuit style."  
  
A rueful smile quirked at the corner of his lips. "Can we wait until I've  
digested this huge meal?"  
  
"How long will that take?"  
  
"About as long as it took you to pitch that tent."  
  
"I did not take that long," Amanda protested.  
  
"We missed the sunset," Ben pointed out.  
  
"There wasn't any sunsets to miss," Amanda corrected archly. "We were too far  
up north."  
  
"True, but according to the -"  
  
"Ben," she groaned, "no."  
  
He leaned over to her. "Sorry. Just teasing." He turned back to his dinner,  
missing Amanda's mock scowl and catching Ray's surprised but delighted  
expression.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," Ray quickly denied with a broad grin. He didn't even mind the walk  
for the salad.  
  
After dinner, Francesca sat in the living room, looking very disheartened as  
she watched Ben and Amanda helping her mother with the dishes.  
  
Her mother was very fond of Ben, the handsome and ever helpful do-gooder. And  
now Amanda apparently. Francesca had to admit that she was beautiful in subtle  
and exotic way, and polite as well. Why are all non-American friends her brother  
brings home so polite?  
  
"So what do you think?" Ray asked as he sat down beside her.  
  
Francesca glared at him before dragging him upstairs. "You did this on purpose,"  
she accused.  
  
"Hey, did not." Ray looked injured. "I was merely offering my partners the  
comforts of home."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"I'm telling the truth, Franny. Do you know, as a dedicated Interpol agent,  
Amanda had travelled the globe more times than anyone else and not have a  
home-cook meal?"  
  
"What about her relationship with Fraser?"  
  
Ray played the innocent. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Ray!" she hissed. "I heard them talking over dinner. I can practically feel  
the intimacy from way across the table. And don't tell me you didn't notice  
either."  
  
"Franny," Ray said in a gentle voice, "Ben is a human being, with needs like  
the rest of us. And to be truthful, they do make a great-looking pair."  
  
His sister still looked hopeful. "She would be leaving soon anyway, right?"  
  
* * *  
  
It was late when the Riv finally reached the Blackstone Hotel.  
  
"Thank you, Ray." Amanda said with a warm smile. "It was the best dinner I had  
in years."  
  
"Don't mention it," Ray waved it off airily. "Look, after the crackdown, why  
don't you join us for Christmas? Benny would been there and there's always  
leftover."  
  
"I'll love that," Amanda replied, her smile widening.  
  
"It's a deal then."  
  
Ben climbed out of the Riv, so Amanda could get out as well. They stood there  
for a long moment, smiling at each other and said nothing at all. There was  
no need to.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Ben?" Amanda asked almost shyly, breaking their long mutual  
silence.  
  
"See you tomorrow," he replied with that smile she liked best.  
  
Feeling as though she was alive once more, Amanda turned and made her way to  
the hotel's entrance. Ben watched her go until she was safely inside the hotel,  
then he climbed back into the Riv. Ray was wearing this very knowing grin. For  
once, Ben wasn't going to deny it.  
  
"You know, Benny, it's about time."  
  
"Yes, it's about time." Ben agreed.  
  
"Tonight's dinner helped her a lot, didn't it?"  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"You know, loosening up."  
  
Ben shot him a startled look. "You felt her tension?"  
  
"Yeah," Ray said. "I could practically it coiled inside her like a ticking  
bomb. I thought to myself: she's over-stressed and is gonna crack. When she  
does, it won't help her or anyone."  
  
"She's a workaholic," Ben explained.  
  
"I'm not surprised. In some way, she reminds me of you."  
  
"She does?"  
  
"Yeah, the Dragon Lady had to twist your arm to go on vacation. You know, you  
might have a future with Amanda."  
  
"Ray, she traverses the globe for a job. I don't."  
  
"So cherish whatever time you have together with her, Benny. Don't end up the  
way Irene and I did."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ray. I didn't mean to -"  
  
"It's all right, Benny." Ray said, but there was a definite sadness in his  
voice. But he tried to cover it up. "All I'm saying, no one should be so alone,  
especially not you."  
  
Ben was touched by his best friend's sentiments.   
  
Suddenly, a gunshot splintered the night. Ray slammed on the brake in  
instinctive reaction. "Did that just -"  
  
"Amanda," Ben whispered in dread, just knowing what had happened.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Ray made a sharp U-turn back up the street and sped towards the hotel.  
Screeching to a halt at the curb, both friends and wolf sprang out from the  
car and burst into the hotel.  
  
Approaching Amanda's hotel suite on the third floor, they saw the door wide  
open. They exchanged a single glance and moved into positions without even  
thinking. Ray, gun in hand, took point. Together they burst into Amanda's suite,  
but it was pitch black and silent inside. They knew instinctively that it was  
empty, but Ray held his gun at ready until Ben flicked the light-switch on.  
  
The room was a mess, evidence of a violent scuffle. There was a dead body,  
masked and clad all in black, lying in a pool of blood. Amanda's briefcase and  
gun were on the floor, and a breeze came blowing through the smashed window.  
Ben homed in to the window. Pulling apart the curtains, he peered out and  
spotted two black figures, one holding a still body over a shoulder, running  
away.  
  
"Dief, go!" he ordered his wolf.  
  
Diefenbaker dashed out of the hotel room through the door while Ben jumped out  
of the window without hesitation. Ray followed by the more conventional route,  
ordering a bellboy to call the police and prevent anyone from entering the  
room.  
  
Landing on the ground heavily, Ben rolled to his feet. His Stetson hat fell  
off as he set off at a fast pace. Moments later, Diefenbaker joined him and  
overtook him quickly. The Mountie followed his wolf to the parking lot.  
  
A car, headlights burning, screeched around a corner and bore straight down  
at him at full speed. Diefenbaker was smart to leap out of the way to safety,  
but he couldn't say the same for his master.  
  
Ben leapt, not away but for the car. Skidding across the roof, he tried to  
grab hold of the edges of the car but his gloved hands slipped and he tumbled  
off, rolling to the ground. He grunted at the impact. His head scraped the  
ground, but other than that, he managed not to break something. Climbing back  
onto his feet, Ben stared helplessly at the car speeding away.  
  
"Fraser!" Ray called breathlessly as he ran up to him. "You all right?"  
  
"I'm fine, Ray."  
  
Ben tore his eyes away from the road. Ray recognised the look in his eyes. It  
was there when he thought Victoria was in danger, when he thought Meg was in  
danger, when he thought Ray himself was in danger.  
  
"The police will be here any minute," Ray said gently.  
  
"I won't lose her," he stated in a tone of voice Ray had never heard him used  
before.  
  
"No, you won't."  
  
Ben stared at the road one more time, then turned away as Ray led him back to  
the hotel.  
  
"I got the license plate," he said again in that same tone of voice.  
  
"I'll send out an APB for it." Ray glanced at his head. "And I'll get the   
paramedics to check out that head of yours."  
  
* * *  
  
Ben was quiet as the paramedic dressed the bloody scrape on his forehead. His  
eyes never left the swarm of police that came soon after. Lieutenant Welsh was  
in charge. With such an important person abducted and missing, he didn't want  
anyone to make any mistakes.  
  
A soft whine made him looked at the wolf sitting at his side. Diefenbaker gave  
him a mournful look and tucked his head under his hand.  
  
"We'll find her, Dief." He comforted his wolf softly. Dief barked once,  
shortly. "I'm all right," Ben replied to his question.  
  
I'm lying, he thought. I'm not all right.  
  
He wanted to track and find the people who took her, but he forced himself to  
be calm and patient. Ray had to report to his superior officer of what happened  
here. But the urge was still there. An APB was already out for the suspects'  
car, he told himself. But all he could think of was the danger Amanda in.  
  
"Fraser."  
  
He looked up to see Welsh walking towards him, grim and concerned. "Vecchio  
told me that you're involved in the case as well. This has something to do  
with it, right?"  
  
Ben nodded. "From what I know, she has a lot of enemies."  
  
Welsh studied him for a long moment, realising that the younger man's concern  
was deeper than what he was showing. "Why don't you go home and get some rest?"  
he said.  
  
"Sir -" Ben stopped himself. He had done all he could. Right now there was  
nothing else to do but to wait. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Vecchio!" Ray immediately appeared. "Get Fraser home before he wastes energy  
tracking her down."  
  
"Yes, sir. Come on, Benny."  
  
Together, both friends left the scene with the wolf following sombrely. Welsh  
watched them go, thinking he should pry the whole story from Ray when he had  
the chance. There was definitely something going on between the Mountie and  
the Interpol agent.  
  
* * *  
  
District 27 Violent Crimes Squad Room  
Chicago  
21 December  
  
The second Ben walked into the squad room early next morning, Ray knew he  
hadn't slept a wink. His sombre brown uniform and overcoat were neatly pressed,  
his hat was brushed and his boots shiny. He still walked and looked alert, but  
the faint dark circles underneath his eyes said another story. For his part,  
Ben took one look at Ray's worried face and knew the answer.  
  
"Nothing yet?" It was a statement.  
  
"The car just vanished. But we did fixed an identity on the dead guy." Ray  
handed a file to Ben. "Name's Billy Smith, a small time out-for-hire gunman.  
He usually works for the mobs, but been known to pick up deals on the sideline.  
Preliminary report said that he was shot straight through the heart by a  
bullet from Amanda's gun."  
  
Ben sat down at the opposite side of Ray's desk, reading the file. "Do you  
think Starkos could have hired him?"  
  
"I'm sure of it...And she still want to-to 'beat the snake but not startle  
the grass'."  
  
"Do not startle the snake by beating the grass," Ben corrected automatically.  
  
"Whatever." Ray ran a hand over his thinning hair. "Anyway, I sent out a APB  
on Starkos. If he's in Chicago, we'll find him."  
  
"Thank you, Ray. I appreciate it."  
  
"Don't mention it. I admire what she does for a living. Stopping a child  
prostitution and pornography syndicate." Ray shook his head in admiration.  
"How does she do it?"  
  
"With lots of determination, dedication and willpower," Ben replied. "Her  
deceased partner had the same kind of qualities, but she had something else.  
A fire that never stop burning."  
  
Ben fell silent, staring down at his hat. Ray simply kept quiet and listened,  
knowing that his friend needed to talk about these things.  
  
"She devoted her whole life to this cause," Ben continued quietly, "much like  
I devoted my whole life to the R.C.M.P. But somehow we never really live until  
we met each other. I felt alive, Ray, when I was with her. When we finally  
tracked down Starkos on that glacier in the middle of a terrible snowstorm,  
he rather jump into the gouge than to be arrested. Amanda tried to rescue him,  
but he pulled her off the edge. I caught hold of her and hauled them up. That  
was one of the scariest days in my life."  
  
Ben fell silent. Ray reached out and patted him comfortingly on his arm.  
  
"We'll find her, Ben."  
  
"Constable!"  
  
They looked up to see a blond worried-looking woman hurrying towards them. Ben  
schooled his face into the usual calm expression he wore, just as she grabbed  
his arms.  
  
"Have you found my daughter yet?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, Mrs Carman."  
  
"Any clues whatsoever?" she persisted.  
  
"No, mdm."  
  
"You said you were going to help me," Lila said in a broken voice. She turned  
away with a strangled sob. "My little angel."  
  
Ben moved quickly to comfort her, gently leading her to a chair. As Ray  
watched, the Mountie spent several minutes trying to soothe the distraught  
mother. He felt a bit guilty too, for not being able to help her. Such  
tragedies shouldn't happen days before Christmas.  
  
Ray saw Huey just walking into the squad room and moved quickly to intercept  
him. "Huey, the mother of the missing girl is here." Huey quickly scanned the  
room. It wasn't easy to miss the distraught mother being comforted by the  
Mountie. "Do Benny a favour, will you? He got his own problems to deal with."  
  
"All right, Vecchio. It's my case, anyway." Huey moved off and quickly but  
gently took over the task of comforting Lila. Ben thanked him as usual and  
joined Ray in a short walk to the canteen.  
  
"Poor mother," he said. "To lose her child in this manner."  
  
"You don't think it's related to Amanda's case, do you?" Ray asked as he  
bought a cup of coffee.  
  
"I don't know. Amanda did say most of the children came from the Third World  
countries...I hope she will be all right."  
  
"Same here too," Ray replied. "My mother likes her. She was upset when she  
heard about what happened to her."  
  
"Mrs Vecchio is very warm and generous, Ray."  
  
"Ray!" Elaine poked her head into the canteen. "We got a call from your  
missing friend."  
  
"Where?" Ray demanded, dumping his coffee immediately.  
  
"Payphone on the west side of Wolf Lake. With two suspects. She requested  
paramedics as well."  
  
Waiting for no one, Ben charged down hallway with Dief at his heels. Ray  
followed, shouting instructions to Elaine all the while.  
  
* * *  
  
Snow was falling heavily when the Riv skidded to a halt at Wolf Lake . Two  
police cars and an ambulance arrived moments after it did. Ben was the first  
one out of the Riv, searching anxiously for any signs of Amanda.  
  
"Saw her yet?" Ray asked from the opposite side of the Riv.  
  
Diefenbaker barked once and dashed off. "Dief found something," Ben said.  
  
Together, the both friends followed the wolf to a phone booth. Ben quickened  
his pace when he saw the figure huddled on the floor of the phone booth.  
Reaching the phone booth, he yanked open the door.  
  
"Oh God," Ray breathed.  
  
It was Amanda, huddled on the floor of the phone booth and nearly frozen with  
cold. Her clothes were torn, she was bruised and battered. Worse than that,  
it was clear that she had been drenched. Ben swiftly shucked out of his  
overcoatand wrapped it around her, holding her tightly to him. He could smell  
lake water on her and spotted the small cuts on her face he recognised as from  
pieces of sharp ice. He gently carried her out of the phone booth.  
  
"B-Ben," she said through chattering teeth.  
  
"Don't talk."  
  
"S-suspects..."  
  
"I'll worry about that," Ray told her. "You worry about yourself first."  
  
Ben was about to carry her to the ambulance when she shot out a hand and  
clamped it tightly on Ray's shoulder. Startled, he couldn't remove his gaze  
away from the fire of angry determination burning in her dark eyes.  
  
"S-suspects, i-in the lake, d-dead...I-I"  
  
"We'll know where to find them," Ray assured. "I'll handle here."  
  
Only then would Amanda released her grip on his shoulder. Without hesitation,  
Ben moved quickly to deliver her shivering form to the hands of the paramedics.  
  
* * *  
  
It was a long time before Amanda was properly thawed out and treated for her  
injuries. Ben waited in the hallway, almost beside himself in his impatience.  
He was totally unaware of the nurses' sympathetic looks cast in his way. Almost  
everyone in the hospital knew him and his wolf by now. That was how often he  
was admitted for case-related injuries.  
  
Hurried footsteps of many people made Ben looked up from his intent study of  
his hat. Ray was approaching him, directing a squad of policemen about the  
floor, securing the floor.  
  
"How is she?" Ray asked softly in concern.  
  
"Still in there," Ben said.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Thankful," he replied simply. "What have you got?"  
  
"Two dead kidnappers, probably died from the cold shock rather than by drowning.  
We dredged their car out of Wolf Lake. It made one heck of a hole."  
  
Ray was about to say more when the doctor emerged from the Recovery Room. Ben  
was immediately on him. "I'm Constable Fraser, doctor. How is she?"  
  
"She'll be all right, Constable."  
  
Ben let out a soundless sigh of relief.  
  
"We have managed to thaw her. She's lucky she didn't contracted pneumonia,  
though she was hypothermic. Amazing how she kept herself conscious still. And  
other than minor cuts from pieces of ice and bruises, she's fine. But we like  
to keep her for a few hours to recuperate."  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Sure, why not? Just don't excite her, Constable." The doctor went away.  
  
"I'll wait outside for a while, Benny."  
  
"Thank you, Ray."  
  
"You're welcomed."  
  
Ben entered the Recovery Room and saw Amanda sitting upright in the bed,  
wearing one of those ridiculous hospital frocks. A blanket was wrapped about  
her shoulders. Her black hair falling to her shoulders only enhanced the  
paleness of her face and the purplish bruise on her forehead in startlingly  
contrast.  
  
"Ben," she said with a smile. "Thanks for getting to me in time."  
  
"Didn't you know better than to go swimming in the dead of winter?" he asked,  
returning her smile.  
  
"I'll remember that in the future," Amanda said dryly. "How's your head?"  
  
Ben instinctively touched the plaster on his forehead. "It's just a scrape."  
  
Without even being aware of it, Ben crossed the room and enfolded her in a  
gentle but emotional embrace. Amanda hugged him back tightly, wrapping her  
arms about his well-built body. His eyes, when he blinked, were wet. He bent  
his head and kissed her.  
  
It was then he finally pinpointed the change in her. Why the fire in her was  
almost unreachable. She accepted his kiss, but she did not return it. And Ben  
sensed the tension seeping back into her again. Realising that he had detected  
it, Amanda pulled away quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ben."  
  
"It's all right," he said, though it pained him to say so.  
  
Amanda turned her gaze back to him. There was distress in her eyes. "No, it's  
not. And neither it's your fault. It's mine."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Amanda only shook her head, as though pushing away some dark memories. "I  
don't want to talk about it."  
  
Ben accepted that, knowing now was not the time to push. But deep within him,  
he was beginning to suspect why.  
  
"Is Ray here?" she asked.  
  
"He's waiting outside. Shall I -?"  
  
Amanda nodded. "We have work to do."  
  
"Did I miss anything?" Ray asked with a sly grin as he entered.  
  
"Ray," both Ben and Amanda admonished at the same time.  
  
"All right. All right." He held up his hands in surrender. "But you look a  
whole lot better than when we found you, Amanda."  
  
"Thanks, Ray."  
  
"You're welcomed. How did you end up like that?"  
  
"The piece of twine had fallen from its position. That's how I knew they were  
waiting for me, so I jumped them first. What I didn't expect that there were  
three instead of two sent after me. I shot one of them and fought the other  
two hand-to-hand. Did the guy I shot lives?"  
  
"No, he's dead as a dodo."  
  
"Who was he?" Ben told her the name. "Never heard of him," Amanda shrugged.  
"Anyway, I was knocked unconscious. When I came to, I was in the truck of this  
speeding car. I used my Swiss Army knife to cut my bonds and a hole into  
the back seat. I surprised them, we fought, the car went out of control and  
smashed into Wolf Lake. I probably hit my head on something when we fell into  
the water. Did the kidnappers survive?"  
  
Ray shook his head. "We won't know who they are until the autopsy reports come  
in."  
  
"I do know they were hired."  
  
"You sure?' Ray asked.  
  
Amanda nodded.   
  
"Will this affect yours plans?"   
  
"Definitely," she sighed. "They know I'm here and getting close. From past  
experience, the mastermind don't usually try to get rid of his enemies unless  
they have strike close to the heart."  
  
"Which we have."   
  
"But we're not that close yet," Ben pointed out. "We still haven't found their  
headquarters or the mastermind's identity. We won't be able to, unless Emilio  
Sotelo comes out of hiding and get in touch with us."  
  
"Which means finding him is our priority," Amanda finished. She moved to get  
out of the bed.  
  
"Amanda," Ben protested. He moved quickly to intercept her. "You can't go  
anywhere without the doctor's approval."  
  
"I'm all right already," she said. She stepped onto the floor and her knees  
promptly buckled. Ben caught her and firmly put her back in bed.  
  
"I refuse to let you out this hospital," he announced.  
  
"Ben. I can't afford lose any time now."  
  
"If you collapse on us halfway, you'll be losing more time."  
  
Amanda opened her mouth to argue, but seeing the set look on his face, she  
clamped it shut again. There was no arguing with him when he was in his  
stubborn mood.  
  
"All right," she sighed at last. "On one condition."  
  
"Which is?" Ben eyed her warily.  
  
"I need my briefcase and a change of clothes. I'm not going to leave the  
hospital in this frock when the doctor says I can go."  
  
"I got your stuff in my car," Ray said. "I'll bring it up later."  
  
"Thanks, Ray."  
  
Another thought occurred to Ben. "Ray, we got a problem."  
  
"What problem?"  
  
"Amanda needs a place to stay."  
  
"I can always find another hotel," she said.  
  
"Someplace safe and secured," Ben went on as though he didn't hear what she  
said.  
  
"I know a hotel with a good security system," she added.  
  
"Where do you propose?" Ray asked his friend. "My place?"  
  
"No," Ben objected. "Too crowded and your family would be at risk."  
  
Amanda stared at them. "You guys are not listening to me."  
  
"Your place?" Ray questioned.  
  
"I don't believe this," Amanda said to no one in particular.  
  
Ben pondered over that. He turned his gaze to Amanda. She gave up, throwing  
her hands up into the air. "Excellent." Ben turned back to Ray. "It's settled.  
She will be staying at my place."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"Can I borrow a pen and paper?" Amanda asked. Ben quickly produced the two  
items and handed them to her. She scribbled an address on it and gave it back  
to Ben. "Go get Sotelo and contact Janet Walker at this number. Tell her he  
needs 'Safe Haven' and she will handle the rest."  
  
"Will do, mdm."  
  
Ray did an imaginary salute and left the Recovery Room. Ben gave her a quick  
peck on her lips before taking his leave as well, with Diefenbaker at his  
side. Amanda watched them go, mentally shaking her head.  
  
"Men," she muttered under her breath.  
  
* * *  
  
Later in the Riv, after delivering the necessary items to Amanda, Ray began  
to question Ben. "So tell me, Benny, did you and Amanda -?"  
  
"Ray," Ben protested.  
  
"Okay, okay, so you didn't. What about small talk?"  
  
"Ray," Ben warned.  
  
"Okay, so you didn't small-talked. So what did you two do when I'm not around?"  
  
Ray couldn't resist the temptation to glance at Ben while the Mountie was  
clearly trying to decide what to tell him. It was amusing, for him. Every  
time the topic of women was brought up, Ben get all flustered and blushing,  
while he tried to be coherent. This time, he was surprised. Ben actually  
seemed bothered.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked in concern.  
  
"Nothing," the Mountie replied.  
  
It was clear that he was not willing to spill the beans, and Ray respected his  
privacy enough to leave it at that. But after a long silence, Ben started the  
conversation again.  
  
"Ray, have you ever investigate a serious sexual assault case?"  
  
"Yeah, once."  
  
"How was it like?"  
  
Ray tossed a almost disbelieving look in his direction. "What, you don't have  
such cases up in the Yukon?"  
  
"We do, but not as many as there are in the States."  
  
Ray rolled his eyes. "Okay. I investigated this serial rapist-killer case  
before I met you. Took me weeks to nail that bastard."  
  
"How did it affect you?"  
  
"If you want to know the truth, I couldn't date anyone for a whole month  
after that."  
  
Fraser looked at him with an incredulous gaze. Ray not dating anyone for a  
whole month? He found it hard to believe.  
  
"I know what you are thinking," Ray said. "I found it hard to believe myself.  
But I couldn't do it because when I do, I found myself comparing myself to  
that serial rapist-killer. I was a frigging celibate for a whole month!"  
  
Ben finally understood. His expression must have showed it because Ray was  
looking at him in that manner he knew too well.  
  
"What?" the detective asked. "Did I manage to enlighten you somehow?"  
  
"In a way," Ben said.  
  
"So tell me."  
  
"It's nothing," the Mountie hedged.  
  
Ray shook his head and gave him one of his exasperated-disbelieving-I give up  
expression.  
  
Ben hardly noticed. He was deep in his own thoughts and the foremost question  
on his mind was simple and quite chilling in its implications. Amanda has been  
working on the same sordid case for ten years. How much was she affected by its  
perverseness?  
  
* * *  
  
They managed to track down Reno on their first try. The pimp was in the same  
bar they found him in the last time.  
  
"Hey, Vecchio!" O'Brien called with a broad grin. "I've found what the babe  
lost!"  
  
Ray grinned back at him. "Always knew you'll come through for me, Reno. So  
where is he?"  
  
"Zuko's house."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Seems like Zuko wants a meeting with you, but knowing you, you probably  
wouldn't even think of it."  
  
"So he took Sotelo in order to set up this meeting?" Ray guessed. He slammed  
an angry fist on the table. "He has gone too far this time, Fraser."  
  
"Calm down, Ray." Ben soothed, but dared not say anything else. Ray's temper  
was acidic when it came to Frank Zuko, the neighbourhood mob don. Instead, he  
turned to Reno. "When are we supposed to meet Mr Zuko?"  
  
"Mr Zuko?!" Ray exclaimed. "Fraser! That guy is a mobster and a killer. Why  
are you addressing him so politely? Have you forgotten that Irene is dead  
because of him? Have you also forgotten you were almost beaten to death by  
his goons?"  
  
"No, I have not forgotten both incidents." Ben said reasonably. "But our most  
important job is to find Sotelo."  
  
Ray exhaled explosively and raked his hand through his hair. "You know  
something, Fraser? I hate it when you're being so logical and reasonable." He  
turned to Reno. "So when's the meeting?"  
  
"As soon as possible," replied Reno.  
  
"Damn!" Ray swore.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm not going in there, Fraser." Ray said when the Riv pulled up outside  
Zuko's house.  
  
"Ray, sooner or later you're going to face him."  
  
"I would rather do it later than sooner," Ray snapped. He gestured to the  
house without looking at it. "I go in there and all I will able to do is  
remember how helpless I was to prevent Irene's death."  
  
There was a long silence as Ben pondered what to do. He could leave Ray out  
here while he goes in to get Sotelo. But he refused to do that. He udnerstood  
what Ray had gone through, and he knew his friend needed to face his inner  
demons to finally start the healing process.  
  
"Ray," he said in a quiet and firm voice. He waited until his friend faced  
him again. "You have to face your demons."  
  
Ray was quiet as he searched Ben's face. He saw understanding and compassion.  
Then he remembered the Mountie had gone through a similar process with  
Victoria.  
  
"All right," he sighed. "But you own me one."  
  
"Understood, Ray."  
  
* * *  
  
This was the first time Ray was meeting Zuko face-to-face since the death of  
Irene, and he found that he did not liked it one bit. To be more accurate, he  
had a tough time reining his fury and hatred for the mob don, who sat before  
him in that expensive chair in his study with a sneer on his face.  
  
"So you finally calmed down enough to meet me, Vecchio." Zuko said after  
puffing on his cigar for a long time.  
  
"Where's Sotelo?" Ray asked bluntly.  
  
"Safe. He was incredibly thankful to receive my protection." Zuko tapped the  
ash from his cigar. "Now that I think of it, maybe I should just keep him for  
good."  
  
"Do that, and you're not much better than a dog."  
  
Diefenbaker made a growl of protest. "It's metaphoric," Ben told the wolf. "Now  
hush."  
  
Zuko was staring at Ray with hatred in his own eyes. "I haven't got back to  
you for Irene's death."  
  
"You're the one who shot Irene!" Ray exploded. "You and your mobster ways, of  
strong-arming your way to the top! And she had to pay for your bloody reputation!  
Tell me, Zuko, is it worth Irene's death?!"  
  
"Ray, please. Calm down," Ben soothed softly.  
  
There was a long silence as both men ignored the Mountie and glared at each  
other, a lifetime of angry bitter history between them. In the end, Zuko gave  
way.  
  
"In exchange for Sotelo, I wa-need your help."  
  
Ray gave a bark of derisive laughter. "You? The great Zuko? Need the help of  
a cop?" Zuko stubbed out his cigar forcefully. "I didn't invite you here to  
have you insulted the other guests, Vecchio. You're here to make a deal with  
me."  
  
"What kind of deal?"  
  
"I'll give you Sotelo, but in return you must find my favourite godson for me."  
  
"And why would we want to do that?" Ray asked abrasively.  
  
"You see, Vecchio, the streets of Chicago have ears and eyes you cops can't  
detect. And I've got wind of it that you needed this Sotelo badly for some  
case you are working on. So about it, Vecchio?"  
  
Ray hated what he knew he had to do and almost bit his tongue saying it. "You  
got a deal, Zuko."  
  
"My godson is named David. He was kidnapped from his home three nights ago."  
  
"Didn't the bodyguards you posted to your favourite godson keep him safe from  
your enemies?" Ray jibed sarcastically.  
  
"We couldn't find him," Zuko went on, glaring daggers at him. "And not one of  
my enemies have admitted to it. It was as though he vanished without a trace."  
  
"How old is your godson, Mr Zuko?" Ben asked quickly before Ray could insulted  
him again.  
  
"Seven years old. Handsome as an angel." Something clicked in Ben's mind. "Mr  
Zuko, do you have a photograph of David?"  
  
Zuko reached for a framed photograph and tossed it to the Mountie. Ben caught  
it neatly and glanced at the photograph. "Don't worry, Mr Zuko. We'll find your  
godson."  
  
"Now that's the kind of man I like," Zuko commented. "Quick to reach a decision."  
  
"Where's Sotelo?" Ray demanded.  
  
"You don't think I'm going to give him up while my godson is not returned to  
me, are you?"  
  
"We struck a deal, remember?!" Ray snapped.  
  
Ben quickly put a hand on Ray's shoulder. "Ray, let me handle this. Mr Zuko,  
I think I know what happened to your godson, but in order to be sure, I would  
need Mr Sotelo's help. That is, if you want your godson back safe and sound."  
  
Zuko studied him for a moment, then said, "Wait out in the foyer. I'll have  
him delivered to you in minutes."  
  
"Thank you, Mr Zuko."  
  
"How can you thank that man, Fraser?" Ray hissed to his friend as he paced to  
and forth in the foyer.  
  
"I was raised to be courteous," Ben reminded him. "And I think you're being  
irrational."  
  
"Of course I'm being irrational!" Ray growled. "I'm in the house where Irene  
was shot. I just talked to the man who shot her! How can I not be irrational?  
You know, I bet he's chopping Sotelo up into pieces before delivering him to  
us!"  
  
"He won't."  
  
"How would you know? Zuko's capable of anything!"  
  
"Yes, but in this case he really wants his godson back. And that was really  
wild speculation."  
  
A door opened in the back and Sotelo walked out between two thugs. His manner  
was furtive and extremely agitated. He stopped when he saw them.  
  
"Where is she?" he demanded in a voice high-pitched with fear. "She promised  
me 'Safe Haven'."  
  
"If you're referring to Agent Amanda Lee, I'm afraid she's...being held up  
somewhere."  
  
"Then I'm not going anywhere," Sotelo balked. "I won't leave until she's here  
to put me in protective custody."  
  
Ray wanted to strangle the man, but Ben beat him to it. The Mountie closed  
the distance between him and Sotelo.  
  
"I'm curious, Sotelo. You've shown an obvious distrust for everyone. Why do  
you trust Amanda?"  
  
"Her word's golden," Sotelo explained nervously. "If she says she won't  
arrest you in exchange for something, she keeps her promise. Everyone in my  
line knows that."  
  
"In that case, will you come with us if I give you my word you will come to  
ny harm?"  
  
"I don't know you," Sotelo said distrustfully  
  
"Trust him, Sotelo." Ray snapped. "He's a Mountie. His word is as good as  
Amanda's."  
  
"I give you my word as a Mountie that I'll take you to Amanda and to 'Safe  
Haven'," Ben said with firm and quiet belief.  
  
Sotelo studied him for a moment, then nodded his assent.  
  
"Finally," Ray muttered. "Come on, let's get the hell out of here."  
  
* * *  
  
"Thank God Janet is taking care of him," Ray sighed as he slumped into his  
chair in the squad room. "I swear, Fraser, I've never seen anyone more cowardly  
than him!"  
  
"Well, he is in a lot of danger, Ray."  
  
"So were we, lotsa times, and did we snivel like he did?"  
  
"Not that I could recall."  
  
"My point, exactly." Ray shook his head. "How did Amanda ever stand being with  
these sort of people?"  
  
"With a lot of grit and difficulties," Ben replied simply. He moved over to  
Huey's desk. "Detective Huey?"  
  
The black man looked up in irritation from the open case file on his desk.  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I borrow the case file of Lila Carman's missing daughter?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Huey searched his in-tray for the file. "Got a sudden  
inspiration?"  
  
"Yes," Ben said. He accepted the file from Huey. "Thank you, Detective."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
Curious, Ray got up and went over to him. "What's the sudden inspiration,  
Benny?"  
  
"Something of a hunch," Ben replied absently as he searched the file  
quickly. "Ah, found it."  
  
The Mountie put down the file and held out a photograph of Angel Carman. He  
took out the photograph of David, Zuko's godson, and held the two photographs  
up side by side. "Tell me, Ray, do you notice any similarity between these two  
children?"  
  
Ray took one look at both photographs and saw it right away. "They look like  
angels. You know, the cherub-faced and baby innocent type we decorated our  
house with for Christmas."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Ray stared at the photographs and at his friend. "You don't think they were  
snatched by the same person?"  
  
"Most likely, yes."  
  
Ray grabbed the case file and quickly scanned it. He stopped at the section  
of Peter's statement. "Peter Carman gave a description of the kidnapper. Wait  
a minute, this sounds familiar." Ray suddenly lunged for his desk and pulled  
out a rap sheet. He compared details and suddenly let out a whoop. "It's Starkos,  
all right!"  
  
"Starkos?" Huey repeated in puzzlement.  
  
"Do you know what this mean, Ray?"  
  
  
"Starkos can't be involved in the attempt to abduct Amanda, because he's working  
to procure children with angelic looks!"  
  
"Who is this Starkos, Vecchio?" Huey asked.  
  
"Ugly character," Ben answered in lieu of Ray. "You're better off not knowing  
him."  
  
"And he's related to your case?" Huey threw up his hands into the air. "Great!"  
  
"Who is related to who's case?"  
  
They turned to see Amanda walked towards them, dressed in a dark brown trouser  
suit and overcoat and carrying her briefcase. Her hair was neatly combed and  
pinned. She looked almost well, if one can ignore the small, almost invisible  
cuts and the large bruise on her face. She was also somewhat pale, but the  
fire in her eyes more than made up for it.  
  
Ben was by her side in the space of a heartbeat. "Amanda, what are you doing  
here? Did the doctor say you can go?"  
  
"No," she replied. "He was too condescending. Couldn't stand it. Is Sotelo in  
'Safe Haven' yet?"  
  
"Yep," Ray replied. "He's willing to spill the beans anytime."  
"Good. I was beginning to think we were stuck."  
  
"On the contrary, we have made two significant steps in our progress. One is  
Sotelo and the other: Starkos is in Chicago."  
  
Amanda whipped her head around to stare at him in surprise...and fear? Ben  
cocked his head slightly, not certain that was what he had glimpsed in her  
eyes in that nanosecond.  
  
"But he didn't try have you killed," he went to explain. "We've just discovered  
that he's involved in kidnapping."  
  
"Children with angelic looks," supplied Ray.  
  
"Angelic looks?" Amanda repeated.  
  
"Um-hm," Ray grinned smugly.  
  
Ben gave her the two photographs. "We found two such children missing in the  
past few days. The girl's, Angel Carman, brother even gave a description of  
the kidnapper."  
  
"It matches Starkos perfectly," Ray finished.  
  
Amanda quickly went through the file. When she was finished, she was smiling  
a little triumphant smile. "This is a breakthrough. What luck."  
  
"Actually," Ben spoke up, gesturing to Huey," he provided the luck."  
"Thank you, Detective -"  
  
"Huey."  
  
"Thank you, Detective Huey."  
  
Huey shrugged. "Hey, no problem. But how about dinner some day?"  
  
"Back off," Ray called. "She's Fraser's girl."  
  
Huey's eyebrows shot up as he eyed the Mountie. "Oh, really?"  
  
A crimson flush crept up Ben's cheeks. Amanda merely accepted the exchange  
with an enigmatic smile. "I was wondering, Detective, if I could trouble you  
with a little task?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I need to know how many children under the age of twelve are missing in the  
Chicago for the past two weeks."  
  
"How can we tell if they are children with angelic looks?"  
  
"I can do that," Amanda replied. "You don't work on the same case for ten  
years without knowing what to look for."  
  
"Is there a Miss Amanda Lee here?" someone asked in a loud voice.  
  
They turned to see a delivery courier standing in the centre of the squad  
room, holding a large brown parcel and a delivery form. Curious, Amanda went  
over to him.  
  
"I'm Amanda Lee," she identified herself. "I wasn't expecting a parcel."  
"Well, that's not my business 'cause it's in your name."  
  
"Who's it from?" Amanda asked as she eyed the parcel in his hands warily.  
  
"Let me see." The courier frowned as he scanned the delivery form. "A mister  
John Smith, Chicago."  
  
Amanda frowned. "I don't know anyone by that name."  
  
The courier only shrugged. "Are you going to accept the parcel or not?"  
  
Amanda sighed the form and took the parcel from him. Carrying it and studying  
it from every angle, she slowly walked back to Ray's desk with it.  
  
"Who sent it?" Ray asked.  
  
"A John Smith." Amanda placed the parcel on Ray's desk.  
  
"That's the most common name in the phone book," Ray pointed out.  
  
"Which make me very suspicious of this parcel."  
  
"May I?" Ben asked.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
As they watched, Ben began to examine the parcel in his own meticulous manner.  
He slowly unwrapped the brown paper, taking care not to leave his fingerprints  
on it. Inside was a coolant box used to keep drinks cold on a picnic. They  
stared at it.  
  
"This was not what I expected," Amanda said at last.  
  
"Neither was I," Ray agreed.  
  
"What do you think is inside?" Huey asked curiously.  
  
"Let's find out," Ben replied.  
  
He took out his gloves and put it on. Opening it, a cloud of frozen carbon  
dioxide immediately spilled from within the box. As they craned their necks,  
Ben reached in and took out a very white Persian cat...and very dead.  
  
"Oh, gross!" Ray immediately backed away from the dead cat. "Don't put that on  
my desk, Fraser. Fraser!"  
  
"Sorry, Ray." Ben apologised as he placed the dead cat on Ray's desk. Bending  
over it, he began to examine the dead body. "Unusual gift, Amanda."  
  
"You're telling me," Huey said with a grimace.  
  
"I think it's wearing a collar," Ray pointed out from a safe distance.  
  
Ben gently brushed away the fur. "You're right, Ray. And it's even wearing a  
tag. Furry."  
  
"The tag is furry?"  
  
"No. The cat's name is Furry."  
  
"I can understand why," Ray muttered, looking at the dead creature on his desk.  
"And there's something else. A note." Ben carefully lifted the small white  
note attached to the cat's collar.  
  
"What does it say?" Huey asked.  
  
"'I believe this is her cat'."  
  
"How did it die?" There was something about Amanda's voice that caused everyone  
to look at her. She was white as sheet, and staring at the dead cat as though  
it meant something to her. A thrill of alarm ran through Ben. He touched her  
arm. Her muscle was rigid with control.  
  
"Amanda, are you all right?" he asked her.  
  
"How did it die, Ben?" she asked again, her voice strained.  
  
"I don't know. But I say it's been dead for about a day."  
  
Amanda looked at him sharply. "One day?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then there's still time." Amanda suddenly galvanised into action. "Detective  
Huey, could you contact the courier company and find out who sent it and from  
where?"  
  
"No problem." Giving her one last quizzical glance, Huey set to work.  
  
"Amanda -"  
  
"We're going to send the cat for an autopsy," Amanda said. "Then we'll going  
to talk to Sotelo."  
* * *  
  
Something was wrong, very wrong.  
  
Amanda sat in the back seat of the Riv, not talking. She was still and held  
herself utterly rigid. She was holding on to her emotions with an iron will,  
but Ben could tell her control was strained.  
  
The bomb was about to explode.  
  
Ben knew it, so does Ray. Which was why Ray didn't hesitate to speed through  
any red light on their way to visit Sotelo in the safe house. Janet Walker was  
surprised when they entered the safe house.  
  
"Amanda," she said. "I thought you were in the hospital."  
  
"Where is he?" the Interpol asked without preamble.  
  
"In the back, watching television. You want to question him now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Storming through the safe house, Amanda burst into the kitchen. She glared at  
the sight of Sotelo eating a pie and laughing at some sitcom on the small  
kitchen television set.  
  
"Hey!" Sotelo protested loudly as she switched off the television. "I was  
watching that!"  
  
Amanda loomed in front of him, hands on her hips and pinning him with a glare.  
Sotelo wilted under her intense gaze.  
  
"I am Interpol Agent Amanda Lee. I am going to ask you questions and you are  
going to answer them," she said.  
  
"Is that how they interrogate suspects?" Ray whispered to Ben.  
  
"Not that I know of," Ben whispered back.  
  
"Who is the mastermind of your syndicate?"  
  
"J-John Smith."  
  
Sotelo jumped as Amanda slammed a fist against the tabletop. She leaned forward,  
eyes narrowed. "There are hundreds of John Smith in the States. Try again. Who  
is he?"  
  
"James Jones?"  
  
"Don't play games with me, Sotelo." Amanda warned through clenched teeth.  
  
"I don't really know," Sotelo confessed. "He has so many names."  
  
"Where is his base of operation?"  
  
"I-I don't remember."  
  
That was it.  
  
Amanda snapped. She suddenly shoved aside the table and lunged for Sotelo,  
grabbing him by his collar and shoving him up against the wall. Ben and Ray  
hastily jumped in, moving quickly to stop her.  
  
"Remember, damn it!" She raged into Sotelo's face. "Where is it?"  
  
"Amanda! Stop it!" Ben forcibly pried her away from the terrified Sotelo.  
  
"Where the hell is it?!" she screamed.  
  
Both Ben and Ray dragged her away from Sotelo. As Ben restrained her, Ray  
shoved the pimp back into his chair.  
  
"I'll take over the interrogation. You better take her out of here," he told  
Ben.  
  
"I intend to," the Mountie replied as he all but dragged the struggling Amanda  
out of the kitchen. "Amanda, calm down!"  
  
Ben shook her. She went limp, sagging in his arms. Her head was bowed, hidden  
from view by her hair. That alarmed him; he could feel the shuddering sobs  
racking her body.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked gently, pressing her close his chest. "Tell me."  
  
She was completely ashen as she lifted her head, her dark eyes filled with  
utter misery and stark fear.  
  
"They took my little girl, Ben."  
  
* * *  
  
It was late and the streets of Chicago were quiet. In Ben's apartment, there  
was a silence fraught with a turmoil of emotions dark and despairing. Ben had  
changed into civilian clothes: blue plaid shirt and jeans. He quietly made two  
cups of tea, occasionally glancing over at the still figure sitting on the  
floor by the window.  
  
Amanda hasn't budged an inch. She didn't say anything at all ever since she  
broke the news to him in the safe house. She remained as she was, staring into  
space, her fists clenched against the emotions pounding inside her.  
  
Ben carried the steaming cups of tea over where she was. Sitting down beside  
her, he passed one to her.  
  
"Here, it will help keep you warm."  
  
Amanda mechanically took the offered cup of tea and sipped it. Ben doubted  
that she was even aware of what she was doing, but her statement proved him  
wrong.  
  
"Camomile tea," she identified the flavour. "Been a long time since I tasted  
it in Yukon."  
  
She fell silent again, slowly sipping the tea. Ben could practically sense her  
strength draining away beneath the burden she carried. She appeared old and  
careworn.  
  
"Who's her father?" Ben asked softly.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Ben tilted his head quzzically. He waited patiently as Amanda gathered her  
strength. Her hands were wrapped tightly around the steaming cup.  
  
"Three years ago," she began haltingly. "I had put together a case strong  
enough to withstand any kind of scrutiny on it. I had more than enough to  
take the whole syndicate down, but I was missing this one vital link. I spent  
three months in India, hunting for it."  
  
The words began to flow faster and faster. "I must have gotten close that  
time, I mean, really close. I've told you that the mastermind only retaliate  
if his enemies got too close. Well, he retaliated. He sent a group of his  
hired goons after me."  
  
"They tried to kill you?" Ben prompted gently when she had been silent for  
too long.  
  
"That wasn't their orders. The mastermind has this perverse streak in him. He  
like to watch as his enemies were broken and degraded before him." Amanda took  
a shuddering deep breath. Her voice, as she continued, was rough and strained  
with held-back emotions. "I was raped...repeatedly."  
  
Ben stared at her in shock and growing anger.  
  
"I was...I was tied down...they all took turns. I couldn't move, scream or  
struggle. I could only rage at them in silence as they laughed and violated me.  
The things they did...the words they called me. They treat me like...like an  
object to be used and...and -"  
  
Her voice broke and she broke down into sobs, releasing the festering fear  
that were kept bottled in her for three whole years.  
  
Ben couldn't bear it any longer. He moved over to her, removing the cup from  
her hands, and hugged her to him. As though he was trying to keep her together  
from the gut-wrenching sobbing tearing through her. She blindly held on to him,  
letting her anguish and pain flow.  
  
He let her cry, rocking her gently, silently comforting her. It was a long  
while before her sobbing gradually ceased. She laid limp in his arms, cheek  
resting against his chest. He tenderly stroked her hair. She listened to his  
steady heartbeat and stared dispiritedly at the snow falling outside his kitchen  
window.  
  
"When it was over," she began softly again, "I felt as violated as one of the  
children forced into prostitution. I don't know where I found the strength to  
free myself and go for help, but I did...He broke me, Ben. I couldn't do  
anything."  
  
"You were hurting," Ben told her gently.  
  
Amanda turned away from the window, pressing her face against his chest. "Then  
I discovered I was pregnant. I don't know who's the father, and I don't want  
to know. But I knew I couldn't abort the baby. I had to keep it and give the  
baby a good and normal life. I began to put my life back together again, for  
the baby's sake. Then I realised I have to get back to work sooner or later,  
and I knew if they realised I have a child, they would use her against me. I  
couldn't allow that. So I went underground. My friends were all too willing to  
help me, especially when she was born. It was a difficult birth, but it was  
worth it."  
  
Amanda lifted her head to look at him, love and wonderment on her face. "She's  
the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. Dark curls and those blue eyes  
that darken as she grows up. So sweet and so innocent...so fragile."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Nadine Benton Lee."  
  
Ben smiled. "It's a beautiful name."  
  
"I wanted her to grow up to be a strong person like you," she said softly.  
"If not physically, then in spirit."  
  
Ben looked askance.  
  
"Nadine was born with a hole in her heart. A rather big hole. The surgeons  
managed to patch it smaller, but she still has go through her life with a hole  
in her heart. The doctor said she won't be able to withstand any terrible  
shock. She needs a stable life. Something I can't give her."  
  
Her smile faded completely. "I arranged for her to be adopted, on the condition  
'Nadine Benton' was kept in her name. That was my gift to her, but I wiped out  
all other traces of our relations."  
  
"Who adopted her?"  
  
"This wonderful German couple. It was love at first sight and they took her as  
their own. They gave her everything I couldn't. Love, a wonderful family. A normal  
life. I kept track of her, what she do and how she was being treated. I was  
so happy to know she was having such a happy life. I gave her Furry for her  
birthday three months ago. She doesn't know who sent it though."  
  
Amanda lowered her head, feeling tears filling her eyes again. She wiped her  
tears away before they could fall. Ben gently took her by her arms. His  
expression was compassionate and understanding and determined.  
  
"We'll find her," he told her with that firm conviction she wished she could  
share.  
  
"What if we're too late?" she whispered. Her tears fell again. "They're using  
her against me. What if we couldn't get to her in time? What am I going to do  
if I'm forced to choose?"  
  
Ben had no answer for her. He could only hold her close as she wept again,  
this time a quieter release. Kissing her hair, he silently promised to her  
and to himself that he would get her child back for her.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben's apartment  
221, West Racine, Chicago22 December  
  
Ray reached Ben's apartment the next morning earlier than he usually did and  
pounded loudly on the door. He only managed to pound once before Ben opened  
the door to let him in. Tousled hair, the Mountie was dressed in a long-sleeved  
white shirt, his uniform pants and suspenders. Behind him, Diefenbaker was  
wolfing down his breakfast.  
  
"Morning, Ray."  
  
"Benny, you look like you could use a lot more sleep." Ray commented as he  
entered, closing the door behind him.  
  
"I did slept a little last night," Ben pointed out as he went back to his  
frying pan of scrambled eggs. "Breakfast?"  
  
"No. I've eaten. Where's Amanda?" he asked, looking about the spartan  
apartment.  
  
"She's using the bathroom."  
  
Ray sat down at the table with a serious expression, folding his hands over  
the large manila envelope he brought with him. "How is she?"  
  
"She's fine," Ben replied, "after letting it all out last night. She's still  
worried and scared, but that's normal under the circumstances."  
"So why did the dead cat freaked her out?"  
  
In very broad and vague strokes, Ben told Ray only the essential. He left out  
the more intimate details, out of respect to Amanda's privacy. Even then,  
there was enough to shock Ray.  
  
"And she carried all these inside her for three whole years?" he asked in  
disbelief.  
  
Ben nodded as he carried two plates of breakfast to the table.  
  
"If you're Superman, then she must be Supergirl." Ray remarked, using the  
nickname the children in his neighbourhood gave to the Mountie.  
  
"We're only humans, Ray."  
  
"Certainly not like any humans I've known."  
  
The front door opened again and Amanda entered. She was freshly made and  
dressed in a different but sombre suit. This time, her make-up couldn't hide  
her hollow-eyed appearance.  
  
"Hello, Ray."  
  
"You look terrible," the detective commented as he gave up his seat for her.  
"Here, sit down. Benny has made breakfast."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcomed."  
As Ben and Amanda sat down to eat their breakfast, Ray commandeered their  
attention. "Sotelo spilled the beans," he announced.  
  
"So what did he say?"  
  
"Not much. Sotelo doesn't know who's the mastermind, or how he looks like. He  
only knew the mastermind has a list of aliases that's a mile long. He gave us  
all the alias he knew, but there are probably others he doesn't know of."  
  
Ray took out a sheaf of papers from within the envelope and leafed through it.  
Finding the right document, he passed it to Amanda. She studied it with Ben.  
"Notice anything unusual about those aliases?"  
  
"They are all common American names," Ben said.  
  
"That's right. Makes things hard to trace."  
  
"Does he remember where is the base of operation?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Yes," Ray replied triumphantly. He waved a folded map. "He circled it right  
on this map."  
  
"Excellent work, Ray." Ben said. "Anything else we should know about?"  
  
"Huey's finished with compiling the list of missing children." Ray took out a  
stapled pile of documents and gave it to Amanda. "Fraser told me about your  
daughter, Amanda. I thought you might like to know that there was a Nadine  
Benton Mann who went missing from the Museum of Science and Industry two days  
ago."  
  
Amanda quickly searched through the stack and found the correct document. "I  
don't believe this," she said at last. "They came to Chicago for a vacation!"  
  
"Nadine's adoptive parents?" Ben asked.  
  
He peered at the document, noting the little girl's sweet and innocent looks.  
Even at such tender age, there was much of her mother in her face. The stubborn  
chin, the slant and shape of her eyes, the shape of her lips. He wondered if  
she had her mother's fire and passion.  
  
"Yes! And she was kidnapped, because she has the angelic look. Somehow, the  
mastermind found out about her real mother being me and decided to use her to  
threaten me."  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Ray asked.  
  
Amanda looked at them helplessly. "I don't know."  
  
"We'll think of something," Ben told her firmly.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Amanda quickly went through the list again, using her  
pen to mark those she thought were likely victims of the syndicate.  
  
"I spot five of them," she said when she was done. "Including Angel Carman,  
David Zuko and Nadine, that's eight. Could be more, though. They are getting  
daring."  
  
Ray's cellular phone suddenly rang.  
  
The detective promptly answered it. "Vecchio here." He listened for a few  
minutes, then said, "We'll be there right away." He switched off his cellular  
phone. "Welsh wants to see us."  
  
Ben and Amanda abandoned their breakfast. The Mountie grabbed his jacket and  
hat, while Amanda took her briefcase, and they left quickly.  
  
* * *  
  
They reached the precinct in record time, thanks to Ray who beat every traffic  
light on the way.  
  
"You wanted to see us, sir?" Ray asked as they entered Welsh's office.  
  
"We received this package this morning. It's for you, Agent Lee."  
Dreading what she would find, Amanda took the package from Welsh. Her name was  
scrawled across the front in stencilled letters. "Do you know who sent it?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not."  
  
Amanda unwrapped the brown paper and tensed when she found herself holding a  
videotape in her hands.  
  
"This looks like bad news," Ray muttered. "Are you going to watch it?"  
  
"Do I have a choice? But..." her voice trailed off as she gazed at Ben. "I  
can't watch it alone."  
  
"I'll watch it together with you," he replied.  
  
"No," Welsh stood up. "We will watch it together."  
  
"Lieutenant," Amanda began.  
  
"Agent Lee, like you, I want to see the bastards pay for what they are doing."  
  
* * *  
  
A television set and a VCR were set up in the interrogation room. Amanda  
slipped the videotape into the VCR and pressed 'play'. Together, the four of  
them settled back to watch.  
  
A man, shrouded in shadows, blinked into existence. His voice was obviously  
digitally disguised. "Hello, Amanda."  
  
Standing just behind her, Ben felt the Interpol agent tensing.   
"I'm John Smith, or one of the many names I used. I liked having enemies;  
helps keep you on your toes. I especially like having you as my opponent.  
You're resourceful, intelligent and you have this talent for hunting me down.  
Too bad our last encounter didn't scare you off. Now your daughter has to pay."  
  
Startled, Welsh's gaze darted to Amanda. She stood stock-still, trembling with  
barely suppressed helpless rage and anguish. Ben placed one hand on her  
shoulder; she blindly grasped it, hanging on to his hand tightly.  
  
"Let's make a deal," the video continued. "Drop your case once and for all,  
and I will release your daughter safe and sound. If not, this is what will  
happen to her."  
  
The scene changed. All of them recoiled in horror. A girl, barely twelve, was  
screaming and crying as she was taken repeatedly against her will. Mercifully,  
the scene cut back to the man in shadows.  
  
"Midnight, Christmas Day. The entrance of Comiskey Park. You bring all your case  
material and I'll bring the girl for the trade-off. Come alone."  
  
Amanda sagged against Ben, shaking with fear and anguish. Ben instinctively  
wrapped his arms about her, trying to give her some of his strength. His eyes  
glittered with rage. Ray couldn't fault him. He wanted to kill the son of a  
bitch as well. He leaned against the wall, hiding his trembling hands in his  
pockets. Welsh seemed to be the calmest of all...barely.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Welsh asked.  
  
Amanda just shook her head, unable to answer past the fear clutching her heart.  
She didn't know what to do. Her daughter's life was at stake and she felt so  
trapped by the events.  
  
"He made a mistake," Ben suddenly said. They stared at him incredulously. Ben  
looked at Amanda. "Midnight, Christmas Day."  
  
"The crackdown is at eleven, Christmas' Eve." She said in a voice filled with  
relief. "Yes, you're right. He made a mistake."  
  
"We better start planning the crackdown," Welsh said.  
  
* * *  
  
A warehouse, Chicago24 December  
  
This was it. This was the night they shut down the syndicate once and for all.  
  
Ben hoped everything would go according to plan. There was too much at stake  
here: the shutdown of an extremely profitable illegal operation, the lives and  
future of several innocent children, including Nadine's, and Amanda's sanity.  
He didn't dare to contemplate how she would take it, if her daughter dies  
tonight.  
  
For tonight's operation, the entire 27 precinct had turned out in full force,  
foregoing Christmas celebration for this crucial job. Their reason was simple:  
this was their city and no one treat children like objects here. It was  
touching, really.  
  
For this operation, they all unanimously agreed to wear black. Ray wore black  
from head to feet. So did Amanda and himself, though he made sure his Mountie  
badge was pinned to his black sweater. Even Dief had insisted on wearing a  
black handkerchief about his neck.  
  
They commanded a clear view of the warehouse from a darkened shop just across  
the road. The warehouse seemed lifeless and in the distance, they could hear  
carolling. Thank God, it wasn't snowing tonight.  
  
"Anything?" Welsh asked.  
  
Ben lowered his spy-piece. "No, sir."  
  
Welsh reached for the mike he was wearing. "Welsh to Vecchio."  
  
"Vecchio here," came the whispered reply.  
  
"Any disturbance?"  
  
"No. This place is as dead as a dodo."  
  
"Please, Ray." Amanda said in a pained voice. "Can we not talk about death  
tonight?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Huey to Welsh."  
  
Welsh touched his own mike. "What is it, Huey?"  
  
"Stranger approaching warehouse."  
  
Instantly, they scanned the street with their binoculars. Then they spotted  
the man and Amanda inhaled sharply.  
  
"Starkos," she hissed.  
  
Ben had no trouble recognising the tall, lean man with a cruel face and  
absolutely inhumane eyes. The man hadn't changed much over the years. His  
hair has gone completely white, which only emphasised his cruelty.  
  
They watched in silence as Starkos stopped at a warehouse's entrance. He  
looked up and down the street, checking for any signs he was being followed.  
Apparently satisfied, he entered the warehouse.  
  
"What's the time?" Amanda asked suddenly.  
  
"Half hour to eleven," Walker said, "and counting down."  
  
"I have to get in there."  
  
"It's too dangerous," Ben pointed out.  
  
"Sorry, guys. But this is my call. Lieutenant Welsh, if you kindly take over."  
  
"No problem, Agent Lee. But on one condition."  
  
Amanda arched a brow in surprise. "What condition?"  
  
"Take Vecchio and Fraser with you."  
  
Diefenbaker immediately barked indignantly. "No, you stay." Ben told him  
sternly.  
  
"As you wish, Lieutenant."  
  
"Fraser," Welsh called before they left the shop by backdoor. "Leave your hat  
behind. It sticks out like a sore thumb."  
  
"Yes, sir." Reluctantly, Ben placed his Stetson hat on the table. "Will you  
look after it for me, sir?"  
  
"No problem, Constable."  
  
"Thank you kindly." Jamming a black baseball cap on his head, Ben left with  
Amanda at his side to meet up with Ray.  
  
* * *  
  
It was exhilarating, skulking through the streets of Chicago at night. Ben was  
neither a prey nor a predator, but he admitted to himself that he missed nailing  
criminals by tracking and hunting them down. They hunched down behind a parked  
sedan.  
  
"Any plans?" Ray whispered.  
  
"One. We go in and find the children, the mastermind and Starkos."  
  
"I'll take the mastermind," Be quickly volunteered.  
  
"Ben!" Amanda protested. "I want him!"  
  
"Right now, your judgement is a little biased, Amanda. I suggest you find the  
children."  
  
"All right," she sulked. "But he must be alive to be trialed."  
  
"So that leaves me with Starkos, huh?" Ray said. "Not bad."  
  
"Remember, we're here to locate them first." Amanda reminded them "So when the  
crackdown begin, we can arrest them swiftly."  
  
"Understood," Ben said.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Together, they sneaked right up to the backside of the warehouse. Ray picked  
open a locked side door and they slipped right in, silent as ghosts.  
  
* * *  
  
Once inside the warehouse, they split up into three different directions. There  
were many people about, all of them goons adn thugs carrying nasty-looking firearms.  
  
Amanda hugged the walls and shadows as she skulked about the warehouse, searching  
for the missing children. She hunched down behind a large crate as someone  
walked towards her. It was one of the syndicate's goons, carrying an automatic  
rifle in his hands. She waited until he had safely passed her hiding place  
before rising to her feet and moving on again.  
  
Turning into a hallway, she was confronted with a series of identical door.  
Moving quickly, she peeked inside one after another. They were all empty,  
except for one. It was filled with kiddie pornography. She regarded the material  
with soul-deep revulsion. Ten years and she still couldn't believe how could  
anyone treat children like nothing more than objects.  
  
"Lee to Welsh," she whispered into her mike.  
  
"Welsh here."  
  
"Found a stash of kiddie porn." Looking about her, she quickly told him her  
location. "Do you know where it is?"  
  
Welsh scanned the bluerpints pinned to the wall of the shop beside a map of the  
area. "Yeah. They will be confiscated once we began to move."  
  
"Thanks. Lee out."  
  
Amanda spent the next fifteen minutes searching for the children. To her  
increasing frustration, there was no sign of them. How could they have vanished  
so quickly? Then she heard it. A muffled sob, nothing more.  
  
Keeping still, Amanda strained to listen. There it come again, the muffled  
sob that clearly belonged to a child. Painstakingly tracing the sobs, she came  
to a room. It was locked, but Amanda had it picked open in seconds. Entering,  
she stopped short at the sight. There were at least nine young children huddled  
fearfully inside. All of them showed signs of being well-taken care of, except  
for the chains around their ankles. Swallowing her rage, Amanda carefully  
closed the door and knelt down to them.  
  
"Don't be afraid," she said soothingly. "I'm here to take you home."  
  
"Now?" one of them asked hopefully.  
  
Thank God they haven't lost their trust yet, Amanda thought.  
  
"I'm afraid we have to wait for a little while longer until the police come,"  
she answered. "What's your name?"  
  
"Angel."  
  
"That's a pretty name," Amanda commented. "Tell me, Angel, have you seen a  
three-year-old girl with dark hair?" Angel shook her head. "Have anyone else  
seen such a girl?"  
  
A series of shaking heads greeted her. Amanda felt despair creeping back into  
her again. What had he done with her little girl?  
  
* * *  
  
Ray hated skulking. He wasn't athletic in the first place and creeping on the  
walkways high above the ground was not his idea of a stake-out. Still he gamely  
did what he must do, in the name of justice. He snorted mentally. Ha! In the  
name of justice, indeed. Fraser is being a bad influence on you. You're getting  
flowery with words.  
  
Then he froze suddenly. Right beneath him, Starkos appeared. He did not head  
off for anywhere in particular. Instead, he loitered beneath the walkway Ray  
was perched on, smoking and carrying his automatic rifle in a deceptively casual  
hold. Ray didn't think he could move without attracting his attention.  
  
Great, Raimundo, just great. You found your target, but not in the way you  
wanted.  
  
* * *  
  
It didn't take Ben all that long to find the mastermind, John Smith or whatever  
he called himself. He had studied the blueprint of the place very carefully  
before embarking on this operation and he deduced - from logic - that he would  
use the main office of the warehouse.  
  
Thus, he stealthily made his way to the main office. He encountered no one,  
which was good because it meant that their alert were on all-time low. It had  
occurred to Ben that cracking down on them one hour before Christmas was a  
brilliant idea. Even people as deprived as them celebrate the festive season.  
  
He reached the main office without any mishap. Crouching outside it in a hidden  
corner beneath a pile of crates, he took a quick and cautious peek. He saw the  
mastermind, sitting behind his desk, surrounded by an array of electronic database.  
Ben was surprised by how old he was: a man in his seventies but still  
going strong. He was even more surprised by the second occupant in the main  
office.  
  
It was Nadine. The little girl was sitting by the mastermind's desk, sobbing  
and hiccuping. Ben waited, even though he was sorely tempted to get Nadine  
away from the mastermind. If he wants to get her out alive, he has to follow  
the plan.  
  
* * *  
  
Twenty second...  
  
"All units, take your positions." Welsh snapped into his mike.  
  
Outside, he saw the Swat teams and officers closing in to the warehouse. He  
couldn't help but think how conspicuous they were, even though they all made  
extra efforts to be quiet.  
  
Ten seconds...  
  
Welsh steeled himself for the expected shoot-out. It always seemed to happen,  
no matter how much they tried to prevent it. He wondered how many men he was  
going to lose this time.  
  
Five seconds...  
  
Enough wool-gathering, he admonished himself. Vecchio and the others will need  
help. What is it about those two? Ever since Fraser came into town, they were  
constantly landing into all kinds of trouble and cases. Some he did not even  
know exist.  
  
One second...  
  
"All units, move in!"  
  
Welsh moved to join his men. He was never one to sit at the sideline while his  
men walked into trouble.  
  
* * *  
  
If there was one trait Ben noted that was consistent with the police, they were  
always very enthusiastic about raids, loudly so. The minute he heard them  
bursting into the warehouse, shouting and gunfire as they tangled with the  
thugs, he knew it was time to move.  
  
Ben rose from his hiding place and entered the main office by smashing through  
the window. He stopped short when he saw the mastermind holding a very hysterical  
Nadine to him like a shield and pointing a gun at her head.  
  
"You're under arrest. Let her go," he said. The calm belied the anger that  
underneath it.  
  
"You're a friend of Agent Lee?"  
  
Ben was surprised at how well-educated the mastermind sounded. In fact, he was  
extremely well-dressed and resembled a prosperous banker than a crook. There  
was nothing about him that would say he deal in such business, except for his  
eyes. They were flat and dead.  
  
"Constable Benton Fraser, R.C.M.P. Let her go. It's over."  
  
From outside, the sounds of the raid thundered throughout the warehouse.  
  
"It's not over till I say it is," said the mastermind. Taking Nadine with him,  
the mastermind hit a button fixed on his desk. Immediately, there were several  
small explosions in the warehouse, and fire began to spread.  
  
A wall of fire sprang alive inside the main office, eating towards him. Ben  
hastily jumped out through the window to avoid getting burnt, knocking off  
his cap. As he scrambled to his feet, he saw the mastermind escaping with  
Nadine in tow. He hesitated; the fire in the office was spreading. Soon there  
might not be any evidence left to convict the mastermind. A group of Swat  
officers running towards him solved his problem.  
  
"Gentlemen," he called. "I'm Constable Benton Fraser. There are important  
evidence in this main office. Will you kindly put out the fire?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Thank you kindly." With that, Ben gave chase. The entire warehouse was on  
fire. Ben realised the place was rigged to be razed to the ground in case of  
such occurrence. The reason behind his realisation was simple: the fire  
sprinklers were not working.  
  
Covering his mouth and nose with his hand, Ben searched for the mastermind  
among the burning midst. He found the elderly man pulling open a grate covering  
on the floor, preparing to escape through the sewers. There was no sign of  
Nadine anywhere. Quietly, he sneaked right up to him from behind.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
The mastermind spun round, aiming his gun at him. Ben grabbed hold of the  
weapon and easily twisted it out of his hand.  
  
"You won't be needing this." He tossed the weapon away and expertly cuffed  
the mastermind. "I am making a civilian arrest. Where is Nadine?"  
  
The mastermind only laughed. "You won't be able to find her in time. She will  
go down with the warehouse."  
  
"Not if I can help it," Ben said. Turning around, he decked the mastermind  
with a stiff punch, not bothering to check if he had broken his nose. The  
mastermind collapsed to the floor unconscious.  
  
"Sorry," he apologised to the still figure.  
  
"Fraser!" Ben looked up to see Huey running towards him. "You all right?"  
  
"I'm fine." Ben gestured to the figure at his feet. "This is the mastermind.  
Please take himself outside."  
  
"Sure, no problem." Huey bent and slung the criminal over his shoulder like a  
sack of rice. "What about you?"  
  
"I have find a little girl."  
  
* * *  
  
Amanda spent several desperate minutes trying to free the children from the  
chains shackling them together.  
  
The fire was spreading quickly, too quickly. She didn't have to have an ace  
about fires to know that the mastermind had rigged the whole place to burn.  
If only she has the key. The children were getting very terrified. The door  
suddenly banged open as two thugs burst in.  
  
Amanda didn't hesitate to attack them first. She launched herself at them,  
practically driving them out of the room with punches and kicks. She gave them  
no room to fire their weapons. Once in the hallway, she opened fire.  
  
She would never kill anyone in front of a child. But they were out of sight of  
the children and it was a different matter completely. The two thugs never had  
a chance.  
  
Amanda quickly searched their bodies for the keys, keeping an eye on the fire  
that was getting closer to her and the children. Finding the keys, she ran  
back to the room and unchained all of them.  
  
"Follow me!" she said.  
  
She herded the terrified children away from the fire, down the hallway. Suddenly  
the children screamed in terror as someone blocked their way. Instinctively,  
Amanda raised her gun to fire.  
  
"Hold it! It's me, Welsh!"  
  
Amanda lowered her weapon immediately. "We got to get these children out of  
here, Lieutenant!"  
  
Together, they escorted the children into the cold and safe street. Firemen  
have arrived at the scene, attempting to put out the fire. Amanda made sure  
that the children were safely in the hands of the paramedics. Then she plunged  
back into the burning warehouse.  
  
* * *  
  
Ray knew he would have a tough job taking Starkos down. So he waited until he  
was distracted by the police before making his move. Scrambling down from the  
walkway, he pointed his gun at Starkos' back.  
  
"Freeze!" Starkos did froze. "Drop it."  
  
The clatter of the automatic rifle onto the floor followed soon after. Ray  
cautiously walked over to him and patted him down.  
  
"Think you can take me down?" Starkos asked him in that chillingly calm voice.  
  
"You got the right to remain silent," Ray began to say.  
  
Several explosions distracted him, especially the one nearest to him. Ray  
instinctively ducked, so did Starkos. But the pimp-killer was quicker on his  
feet than Ray was.  
  
Ray stumbled backward as Starkos hit him again anf again. He was going to be a  
mass of bruises by the end of this crackdown. As the fire spread around them,  
Ray tried repeatedly to defend himself. But Starkos was bent on killing him.  
He felt his cheek cracking under a particularly vicious double-fisted punch.  
  
Then there was a gunshot. And the beating stopped. Ray staggered to his feet,  
battered and hurting in more places than he cares to count. Amanda ran towards  
him.  
  
"You all right?" she asked.  
  
He only nodded. "You kill him?"  
  
"Just a graze. He ran off."  
  
Ray took a deep breath, and began coughing. "Damned fire. Come on, let's find  
that bastard."  
  
* * *  
  
It was getting difficult to breathe. Covering his mouth and nose with his hand  
was no longer enough to keep the smoke out. His eyes watering, Ben searched  
on nonetheless. He was not going to give up until he found Nadine or collapse  
unconscious trying, whichever comes first.  
  
Ben paused by a barrel of water.  
He tentatively tasted it. Yes, it was clena water. He wet his handkerchief and  
tied it about his face. It would help him to breathe easier, at least temporarily.  
  
"Fraser!"  
  
Turning around, he saw Amanda and Ray coming towards him, coughing from the  
thick poisonous atmosphere. Ray seemed rather battered.  
  
"I'm fine," the detective replied in answer to Ben's worried expression.  
  
"Nadine is inside here somewhere," the Mountie said.  
  
"So is Starkos," Ray added and coughed immediately.  
  
"We better split up and find them," Amanda rasped. Her throat was rough from  
the smoke.  
  
Taking different direction, they moved off, searching the burning warehouse  
for Nadine and Starkos.  
  
"Nadine!" Ben shouted. "Nadine Benton Mann!"  
  
In the distance, he heard Ray and Amanda calling the little girl's name as  
well. Amanda was beginning to sound frantic, and Ray's voice was laced with  
pain. He wondered worriedly just how badly hurt his friend was.  
  
He spent several minutes searching and fighting against the heat and smoke. He  
was beginning to get a little light-headed from beide here for so long, but still  
he went on searching. There was simply no other way open to him. It was a  
little girl's life at stake.  
  
A commotion above him caught his attention. Through the thick smoke, Ben could  
just see the figures standing on a walkway high above the fire. Making his way  
closer, he saw it was Amanda. She was confronting Starkos who held a terrified  
Nadine as a shield against the Interpol agent's gun.  
  
Ben took a closer look  
at Nadine's face. The fire may be casting deceptive lighting, but he swore the  
little girl was having trouble breathing. He remembered the hole in her heart.  
She needs medical attention immediately. Amanda was keeping him busy talking.  
Good. Ben quickly searched for another way up the walkway.  
  
"You can't get out of here alive, Starkos." Amanda was saying calmly to the  
bastard who held her daughter hostage.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Starkos sneered confidently.  
  
"You're surrounded. The place is on fire. There is no way you can escape  
without getting killed." Amanda tried to keep her eyes off Nadine. She was  
terrified for her daughter' safety, but she couldn't let Starkos know.  
Damn him.  
  
"I am going to walk out of here alive, Agent Lee. With her," Starkos said  
with so much confidence that Amanda didn't doubt him.  
  
Then she saw Ben creeping up behind Starkos. The Mountie was silent and moving  
very slowly. She has to buy more time. If only Nadine's heart would beat  
normally. She was gasping as though she was lacking for breath. Her agonised  
wheezing almost paralysed Amanda.  
  
"You can't," she answered.  
  
"I am, because you're going to give your word to me. Everyone knows the word  
of Agent Amanda Lee is golden. Promise me that I'll be safe and I'll let her  
go."  
  
Amanda stood stock still, tore between her duty and her love for her daughter.  
What is she going to do?  
  
Starkos suddenly lifted Nadine and held her over the railing. "Give me your  
word or I'll drop her to the fire below."  
  
"No!" Amanda shouted. She quickly placed her gun down on the walkway. "Don't do  
it! I give you my word. Put her down, Starkos."  
  
Grinning nastily, Starkos placed Nadine onto the walkway. The little girl  
immediately crumpled, wheezing and heaving as she tried desperately to breathe.  
  
Ben lunged.  
  
What happened after happened in a blur, yet seemed to him to be in slow motion.  
  
Starkos spun round and opened fire, the bullet catching him in the shoulder.  
He grunted as he felt his shoulder burn, but still he went after Starkos. The  
criminal was picking Nadine up with one hand and tossed her over the railing.  
  
Amanda screamed, enraged and terrified. She lunged for her falling daughter,  
roughly shoving aside Starkos aside. He stumbled and fell over the other side,  
grabbing hold of the edge of the walkway. Amanda grabbed hold of Nadine, but  
she overextended herself and she began to fall off the walkway as well.  
  
Moving faster than he ever did, Ben grabbed hold of Amanda's hand in that last  
second with his wounded arm. He grunted in pain, but he held on tightly to her.  
With his other hand, he anchored himself against the railing. Hanging on to Nadine's  
wrist, dangling off the walkway, Amanda stared up at him with fear in her eyes.  
And he remembered with a jolt how he had rescued her and Starkos  
on that glacier.  
  
Strange how history tends to repeat itself, albeit with some minor differences.  
  
Then Amanda looked to his left and her eyes widened in horror. Turning his  
head, Ben saw Starkos clambering back onto the walkway from his near fall. And  
there was nothing he could do to prevent Starkos from picking up Amanda's gun  
and pointing it to him.  
  
A single gunshot rang out, loud and clear.  
  
Starkos stiffened. Then he fell off the walkway and landed in the fire below,  
dead as a dodo.  
  
Ben looked down and saw Ray lowering his gun. Then gritting his teeth against  
the pain in his shoulder, he slowly pulled Amanda and Nadine to safety.  
  
* * *  
  
The crackdown was over at dawn. It was successful. Except for a few minor ones  
that averted the crackdown and some shady characters escaping arrest, nearly  
everyone was taken into custody. Thank goodness the main database was saved,  
even though the warehouse burnt down completely.  
  
The crackdown would be creating headlines for weeks. The media has already  
caught wind of the crackdown. Welsh had ordered the hospital where the injured  
cops and the children were taken to off-limit to all reporters.  
  
Amanda didn't care about the media. There was only thing on her mind: Nadine.  
The doctors were still trying to stabilise her heart problem. She stood beside  
Ben in the hallway, while Ray paced about.  
  
They were all smudged and dirtied from their rescue efforts. The doctors had  
released them, after treating them for smoke inhalation. Ben's left arm was  
in a sling. Ray had a bandage over one fractured cheek. He won't be talking  
for a while.  
  
Amanda felt bad for dragging them into this mess, but right now she didn't  
know what to say. Her daughter was still not out of danger yet.  
  
"Where is my daughter?"  
  
They heard someone loudly asking a nurse. The accent was German and the voice  
frantic. They turned to see a German couple asking every nurse they came across  
for the whereabouts of their daughter.  
  
"Nadine's adopted parents?" Ben asked softly.  
  
Amanda nodded. She steeled herself against the encounter as they rushed over  
to her.  
  
"I'm Nadine's mother," said the woman. "The nurses said you would know where  
my daughter is."  
  
"Yes, I do." Amanda answered in a calm and soothing voice. "The doctor is  
with her right now, inside the Recovery Room."  
  
The woman immediately speaking rapidly in German, her emotions colouring her  
words as her husband tied to comfort her. Amanda understood what they were  
feeling; she was feeling much the same. Then the doctor emerged from the  
Recovery Room, and the German couple immediately accosted him.  
  
Ben watched as the doctor calmed them, explained to them that their daughter  
was out of danger. Then he witnessed the joyful reunion inside the Recovery  
Room and noted the wistful smile on Amanda's face.  
  
"She's happy, isn't she?" Amanda asked wistfully.  
  
"Yes, she is."  
  
Amanda took a deep breath to steady her emotions and wiped away her tears.  
Then she forced a smile. "Let's go. There's nothing else for us to do here."  
  
Together, they slowly walked towards the elevator.  
  
"Oh, Ben, Ray, Merry Christmas."  
  
"Merry Christmas to you, Amanda.  
  
"Bery Rismes."  
  
* * *  
  
Footnote : a sequel to 'Silent Children' will be coming up...soon, I hope. I  
never seem to have time to sit down and write it. 


End file.
